Beckett, what do you want ?
by SoCalzona
Summary: ce que l'épisode ne nous dit pas ... Finalement c'est une fiction, devant votre engouement, je ne peux que céder et vous en donner encore, je ne sais pas exactement où je vais avec cette fiction, mais je vais la faire !
1. Chapter 1

Dans cette ruelle sombre, une jeune femme, 1m75 environ, marchait, tête baissée, la main droite recroquevillée et placée en plein milieu de son torse, deux de ses doigts caressait le lieu où la balle était entrée, où elle avait commis tous ses ravages, elle avait transpercé son poumon, puis avait arrêté sa course dans la veine cave de son cœur. Pas d'orifice de sortie, il avait fallu opérer pendant 4 heures sans relâche pour retirer la balle et suturer la plaie et ainsi sauver la vie de ce jeune lieutenant de police. Mais plusieurs mois avaient passé depuis ce jour là. Elle était revenue à la vie, mais son cœur souffrait encore. Aujourd'hui encore, elle avait failli mourir. Mais elle s'en moquait, tout ce qui comptait à présent c'était lui. Lorsque son collègue et ami Ryan a saisi sa main à l'instant même où ses forces l'ont lâchée, elle a été raccrochée à la vie, pour la seconde fois en moins d'un an. C'était trop, beaucoup trop, elle n'en avait encore pas vraiment eu conscience, mais lorsqu'elle avait reposé les deux pieds sur le sol, elle avait compris, l'illumination venait d'avoir lieu. Elle était vivante, elle ne pouvait plus gâcher ce qu'il y avait ou ce qu'il pourrait y avoir entre elle et son fidèle écrivain. Elle ne savait pas ce qui lui passait par la tête depuis un mois, mais il était différent, et elle n'aimait pas l'homme qu'il était en train de devenir, il était froid, sans aucun sourire, il n'apportait plus son café et ses yeux n'avaient plus cette lueur malicieuse qu'ils prenaient lorsqu'il la taquinait ou la flattait.

Elle lui avait pourtant dit, qu'il fallait qu'il soit patient, que le mur s'effondrerait brique par brique, il avait dit qu'il attendrait, mais il avait changé d'avis, attendre ne lui convenait plus, elle l'avait compris le jour où elle l'avait vu arriver sur cette scène de crime dans sa Ferrari rouge au bras de cette hôtesse de l'air, l'ancien Castle était revenu. Mais Beckett ne voulait pas de lui, elle voulait l'autre, celui qui avait su être son ami, celui qui lui avait réappris à sourire, à rire même. Celui pour qui elle se levait le matin. En reposant les pieds sur le toit, elle comprit tout ça, elle avait trop tardé et elle devait se rattraper, et maintenant, ça ne pouvait plus attendre, elle ne devait pas arriver trop tard.

Elle avait voulu fuir, aller le retrouver tout de suite, mais Gates, lui était tombée dessus, elle l'avait convoquée dans son bureau, lui avait soufflé ses 4 vérités en pleine tête, mais elle ne l'écoutait pas, elle était ailleurs, elle était déjà en train de se demander ce qu'elle ferait pour retrouver le Castle qu'elle aimait. Parce que oui elle l'aimait … Elle avait longtemps lutté contre ses sentiments, mais lutter ça revenait à perdre la nouvelle Kate celle qu'elle était devenue à son contact, et se perdre à nouveau, ce n'était pas acceptable, ce n'était pas possible. Alors que Gates lui expliquait qu'elle avait mis en danger la vie de son coéquipier Esposito, elle reprit pied dans la réalité, elle posa sa plaque sur le bureau de sa chef, retira son pistolet de son étui et quitta la pièce sans un mot. Elle allait la mettre à pied de toute manière, ou même la virer, elle allait lui économiser quelques formalités, Kate Beckett venait de démissionner. Elle était entrée dans la police pour de mauvaises raisons, depuis 5 ans, elle résolvait de nombreuses enquêtes, presque toutes celles qui lui passaient entre les mains et encore plus depuis que Castle était arrivé dans sa vie, mais ça il ne fallait surtout pas qu'il le sache, il serait trop heureux. Elle résolvait toutes les enquêtes, sauf celle qui lui tenait vraiment à cœur. Sa mère avait été assassinée par une froide nuit de novembre dans une ruelle sombre, elle est morte suite à trois coups de couteaux dans l'abdomen. Alors que son père et elle l'attendait dans un restaurant du coin de la rue. Elle avait fait de cette enquête une priorité, laissant sa vie de côté, ses amis et manquant même sa propre romance. Sa mère n'aurait pas voulu ça, elle aurait voulu qu'elle vive sa vie, Castle lui avait fait remarquer à de nombreuses reprises, mais elle était bien trop fière pour s'avouer qu'il avait raison. Mais maintenant, tout cela s'était fini. Elle avait été trop loin, elle devait se rattraper.

Elle marchait donc dans cette ruelle, parce que sa voiture avait refusé de démarrer et qu'aucun taxi ne s'était arrêté pour la prendre en chemin. Elle était déterminée et rien ne l'arrêterait, même la pluie qui tombait drue depuis quelques minutes. Elle sentait l'eau dégouliner dans les manches de sa veste en cuir marron alors que sa main droite se tenait toujours à l'endroit exact ou l'impact de la balle avait eu lieu. Elle arriva devant son immeuble et pénétra dans le hall. Le concierge fidèle à lui-même, esquissa un sourire en la voyant entrer, le vieil homme était perspicace et il savait pourquoi elle était là, sa détermination se lisait dans ses yeux.

Elle enfonça le bouton de l'ascenseur et attendit que les portes s'ouvrent. Ses cheveux dégoulinaient le long de sa veste jusqu'à atterrir en fine gouttelettes sur le sol. Elle se retourna une fois dans l'ascenseur et s'excusa auprès du vieux monsieur pour le désagrément, il continuait à lui sourire. L'ascenseur ne montait pas assez vite à son gout, mais lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent au troisième étage, elle hésita une imperceptible seconde avant de sortir. Plantée devant sa porte, elle leva son bras gauche et déposa sa main sur la porte, l'instant serait décisif. Elle frappa trois fois comme il aimait le faire. C'était leur signe.

Castle ouvrit la porte et détailla son visage, voir Beckett les cheveux trempé et collant à son visage ne devait pas être la meilleure vision de sa vie, et pourtant ça l'était. Il resta stupéfait quelques secondes avant de se reprendre. Il ne voulait pas la laisser entrer, elle ne devait plus pénétrer dans son antre et se sentir comme chez elle. Comme si elle était la bienvenue, elle ne l'était pas. Elle ne l'était plus. Elle avait eut son cœur, et elle l'aurait surement toujours, mais il ne devait plus lui montrer. Alors il se détacha de sa contemplation, plongea son regard azur dans celui émeraude de sa coéquipière et lâcha « Beckett, what do you want ? ». Elle ne perdit pas une seconde pour répondre et un simple « you » quitta ses lèvres délicate. Son cœur battait contre sa poitrine, contre la plaie, mais elle n'en avait que faire, sa souffrance était occultée par le moment si suspendu dans le temps. Elle pénétra dans l'appartement sans en avoir eut l'autorisation et posa ses mains dans le cou de Castle avant de glisser ses lèvres humides contre les siennes.


	2. Chapter 2

2 ème partie

Le baiser fut doux et rapide, leurs lèvres se détachèrent, Kate calla son front contre celui de Castle, pour reprendre son souffle. Elle avait eu le courage d'aller jusque là, mais maintenant, il fallait qu'elle en trouve encore plus. Kate était douée pour les actions mais pas vraiment pour les mots, tout le contraire de lui en réalité, surement pour cette raison qu'ils s'accordaient si bien. Il l'avait attendu pendant 4 ans, bien sur, ça aurait pu être moins long, ils avaient eut leurs occasions ratées. Comme ce départ pour les Hampton, Kate avait repoussé son prétendant afin d'accepter la proposition de Castle, mais il était finalement parti avec Gina son ex-femme afin de terminer son roman, en lui brisant le cœur. Quand il était revenu, célibataire, elle ne l'était plus, elle était avec Josh, ce cardiochirurgien qui n'hésitait pas à s'investir pour sauver des vies, cette relation avait brisé le cœur de Rick Castle. Ils avaient eut leur chance et chacun d'eux l'avait laissé passer, mais ils en avaient une troisième et celle là personne ne la gâcherait.

Beckett inspira profondément avant de se lancer, elle avait tellement à se faire pardonner qu'un « I'm so sorry Castle» ne suffit pas à Rick, ou plutôt n'aurait pas dû suffire, mais l'écrivain était tellement secoué par ce baiser qu'il dû prendre du recul, il repoussa Beckett en posant ses mains sur ses avants bras, il n'avait même pas conscience qu'elle était trempée tant l'instant était solennel et important. Il tenta un « what happened ? » qui fit baisser la tête de Kate. Lorsqu'elle la releva, des larmes ruisselaient sur ses joues déjà humides, elle commença son explication « He goes away, and I didn't care ». Elle lui sourit timidement, plongea son regard dans le sien pour y trouver le courage qu'il lui manquait pour poursuivre. Elle inspira avant de continuer "I almost died and all I could think about was you, I just want you". Elle avait tout dit, maintenant, elle n'aspirait plus qu'à une chose, l'embrasser. Mais elle hésita au dernier moment, comme si elle voulait rajouter quelque chose, il ne bougeait pas, ne répondait pas, comme sonné par ce qui venait d'avoir lieu, par ce qu'elle avait dit, il n'avait pas tout compris, comme, de qui parlait-elle quand elle disait qu'il s'était enfui et aussi que voulait-elle dire par, j'ai failli mourir ? Parlait-elle de cette balle qu'elle s'était prise ? Non surement pas, l'évènement avait dû se produire dans la journée alors qu'il n'était pas là, il s'en serait voulu toute sa vie, si elle n'avait pas survécu ou s'il lui était arrivé quelque chose. Il n'avait pas été là pour la protéger. Mais ce n'était pas le moment pour répondre à ces questions, ils auraient le temps plus tard, pour le moment il ne voulait qu'elle, elle ne voulait que lui, ils étaient deux adultes consentants et impatient de se tester, de se découvrir. Alors que le coup de tonnerre résonnait dehors et que l'éclair illumina la pièce, Castle colla violemment Kate contre la porte et attrapa ses lèvres entrouvertes entre les siennes, ils avaient attendu 4 ans pour avoir ce moment. Elle rapprocha son visage du sien pour avoir un meilleur accès à sa bouche livrée à la sienne. Castle abandonna ses lèvres le temps de conquérir le creux de son cou, mais elle le rattrapa bien vite, elle n'était pas rassasiée de ses lèvres, elle les voulait contre les siennes, elle le voulait lui. Pourtant, il ne la laissa pas le contrôler, il repartit dans sa découverte, déboutonna doucement le tee-shirt tunisien de Kate, laissant apparaitre la cicatrice causée par la balle un an plus tôt. Il la caressa tendrement avant de reprendre possession des lèvres de Beckett, mais cette fois ci plus lascivement, ils auraient tout le temps plus tard, pour l'excitation et l'empressement, tous les deux voulaient se découvrir. Le baiser cessa le temps que chacun d'eux puisse reprendre sa respiration, coupée par tant de désir enfoui, ils se regardèrent en souriant, c'était ça le bonheur. Elle saisit sa main, glissa ses doigts entre les siens dans une caresse, leurs paumes se serrèrent. Kate pénétra dans le salon des Castle entrainant dans son sillage le père de famille. Ils allaient monter, et laisser libre court à leurs désirs, à leurs envies de découvertes.

Le lendemain serait plus propice à la discussion, ils avaient beaucoup de questionnements restés en suspens. Mais tout ça, trouvera des réponses demain …


	3. Chapter 3

La nuit fut longue, Kate avait enfin laissé parler ses sentiments et ses émotions n'en étaient que décuplées. Elle n'espérait qu'une chose, ne pas regretter le lendemain, ne pas changer d'avis. Elle ne voulait plus de leur amitié arrangée, elle voulait plus. Mais serait-elle capable de l'assumer au grand jour ? Elle n'aurait au moins pas à se cacher au travail, puisqu'elle n'en avait plus. Qu'allait-elle faire à la place ? Du plus loin qu'elle se souvienne, Beckett avait toujours voulu être flic. Son métier était la plus grande partie d'elle-même, arriverait-elle à se reconstruire sans ça, et surtout sans avoir résolu l'affaire de sa vie ? Elle n'était sure de rien, à part qu'elle était bien dans les bras de Castle. Elle ne s'était jamais sentie si libre, si protégée. C'était une sensation bizarre pour celle qui portait un gun à la ceinture 18 heures sur 24, de se sentir plus en sécurité entre les bras puissants de Castle, qu'armées. Elle ferma les yeux, calquant sa respiration sur celle de son amant couché à ses côtés. Leur première nuit n'avait pas été parfaite, mais elle laissait présager des suivantes, ils allaient devoir apprendre à s'apprivoiser, à ne faire plus qu'un. Elle n'avait jamais été satisfaite comme elle l'avait été avec lui. Il serait le meilleur amant de sa vie, et la petite fille intérieure qu'elle était restée espérait que ce soit aussi le dernier.

Lorsque Castle se réveilla le lendemain matin, il déplia son bras pour s'étirer et rencontra un corps étranger, tout d'abord, il fut surpris, puis il huma une odeur de cerise et un sourire éblouit son visage, que c'était bon de se réveiller ainsi. Il n'avait pas encore ouvert les yeux, mais il savait que la journée serait bonne. Elle ne pouvait que l'être puisqu'il venait de passer la nuit dans les bras de la plus belle, la plus intelligente et la plus sexy des femmes qu'il puisse exister sur terre. Ça valait tous les prix littéraires du monde. Il n'avait pas été si heureux depuis le jour où on lui avait annoncé que son roman « vague de chaleur » serait adapté au cinéma. Et encore, le bonheur de se réveiller aux côtés de la très chère Katherine Beckett valait dix moments comme celui-là. Il essaya de faire durer ce moment le plus longtemps possible, mais le besoin et l'envie d'ouvrir les yeux pour découvrir son corps nu seulement éclairé par la lumière du jour se fit plus pressante et il ne résista pas longtemps. Il pivota sur le côté, ouvrit un œil puis l'autre. La première chose qu'il vit et il était sur il s'en souviendrait toute sa vie, c'est le visage détendu de sa partenaire et amante endormie à ses côtés. Il ne l'avait jamais vu aussi vulnérable, elle était livrée à son regard, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de détailler chaque trait de son visage si parfait. Il commença par effleurer de sa vision les cheveux soyeux et caramel foncé de Kate, il les préférait long que courts comme ils étaient au début de leur partenariat. Elle paraissait plus féminine qu'au tout début et il espérait secrètement être la raison de ce changement. Ils bouclaient harmonieusement dans son cou à la peau laiteuse. Il ne put s'empêcher [même s'il savait qu'il risquait sa vie] de passer un doigt sur son front en partant de la naissance de ses cheveux jusqu'à l'arête de son nez. Il sentit la peau de Kate frissonner sous ses doigts et un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres. Il ne put qu'être encore plus heureux de provoquer de telles sensations rien qu'avec un frôlement de ses doigts contre sa peau. Il continua sa progression sur ses joues qu'il avait vu rougies au cours de la nuit alors que le plaisir prenait possession de son corps. Il avait adoré plonger son regard dans le sien au moment où elle avait été terrassée, son propre plaisir en avait été décuplé. Ses yeux étaient actuellement fermés mais il savait que ses prunelles émeraudes pouvaient changer de couleur, cette nuit elles avaient été tour à tour noir, puis marron et vert pétillant. Il aimait chacune de leur facette, surtout lorsqu'un sourire étirait ses magnifiques lèvres qu'elle torturait sans cesse au commissariat lorsqu'une enquête lui donnait du fil à retordre. Il glissa son doigt sur ses lèvres appréciant leur toucher velours, mais il ne s'attendait pas à ce qui arriva une seconde plus tard, son doigt se retrouva coincé entre les dents de Beckett. Ses yeux étaient grands ouverts et de petits éclairs semblaient en sortir. Castle la supplia de lui rendre la partie de son corps qu'elle gardait prisonnière. Elle le lâcha après lui avoir infligé une légère morsure et un sourire étira ses lèvres.

Kate : je t'ai déjà dit que je ne supporte pas quand tu me regardes comme ça !

Rick : tu ne peux quand même pas m'interdire de te regarder ?

Kate : je pourrais, si j'avais mon arme, mais comme ce n'est pas le cas.

Rick appuyant sa tête sur son coude : comment ça tu n'as plus ton arme ?

Kate baissa la tête devant sa question, il saisit son menton entre ses doigts et lui fit redresser la tête pour plonger son regard dans le sien.

Kate : j'ai démissionné.

Rick : tu as quoi ?

Kate : Gates allait me renvoyer, je lui ais évité de la paperasse.

Rick : comment je vais écrire mes suites ?

Kate leva les yeux au ciel avant de soupirer : tu as de quoi écrire 25 tomes avec toutes les enquêtes que tu as suivies.

Rick : alors pourquoi as-tu accepté ma présence alors que tu pouvais me renvoyer ?

Kate sentit ses joues rougir, elle attrapa son oreiller et le balança sur Castle qui sourit devant son attitude.

Rick : réponds moi s'il te plait.

Kate : le maire, personne ne peut rien lui refuser tu le sais très bien.

Rick approcha son visage du sien pour capter son regard : la vraie raison s'il te plait.

Kate : j'apprécie notre dynamique de travail.

Rick se remit en position couchée et leva ses poings en l'air : Yes ! Je savais que tu aimais mes théories abracadabrantes.

Kate tenta de l'assommer avec son oreiller, avant de se blottir dans ses bras.


	4. Chapter 4

Rick attrapa le poignet de Kate et lu l'heure au cadran de la montre de son père. Sa fille n'allait pas tarder à rentrer, il savait que Kate ne voudrait pas se montrer, il la connaissait assez bien pour savoir ça. Il fallait qu'il la prévienne, pourtant pour une fois, il aurait voulu être égoïste, il ne voulait pas quitter cette chambre et encore moins ce lit, il était tellement bien avec sa muse blottie contre lui.

Rick : Lex ne va surement plus tarder à rentrer de sa nuit blanche pour fêter la graduation.

Kate sentit son cœur battre la chamade : je …

Rick ne la laissa pas poursuivre, il savait ce qu'elle allait dire : va prendre ta douche, je vais préparer le petit déjeuner.

Kate se redressa, plongea son regard dans celui de son amant si compréhensible. Elle s'empara de ses lèvres doucement, mais le baiser dégénéra et ils roulèrent bientôt sur le couvre-lit. Rick dû se frapper mentalement une dizaine de fois avant de trouver le courage de stopper sa redécouverte du corps de Kate.

Rick les yeux noircis par le désir : on remet ça à plus tard ok ?

Kate se mordit la lèvre inférieure entre les dents : comme tu veux.

Rick : il va falloir établir des règles !

Kate sourit, elle avait deviné de quoi il parlait.

Rick se redressa, attrapa un tee-shirt abandonné négligemment sur le dossier d'une chaise, il l'enfila avant de prendre un dernier aperçu de la jeune femme couchée sur son lit. Il rejoignit la cuisine en sifflotant l'air de Ghostbusters. Des pancakes seraient le petit déjeuner idéal après une telle nuit. Il se mit à la tache sans être vraiment à son action, ses gestes étaient automatiques. Sa tête était tournée vers leur nuit, ça avait été fabuleux, il avait tant de fois rêvé de ce que pourrait donner leurs ébats, qu'il pensait être déçu, si jamais l'original n'était pas aussi bien que le rêve, mais en fait, c'était le contraire, le rêve n'était qu'une pâle imitation de ce qu'avait finalement été leur nuit. Ses romans allaient être pimentés et plus réalistes que jamais. Beckett ne sera surement pas en joie, mais après tout, qui était l'écrivain, elle ou lui ?

Lorsque l'eau coula sur le corps de Kate, c'est l'image des mains de Castle sur son corps nu qui lui revint en mémoire. Il était partout en même temps et chaque nouvelle caresse libérait un peu plus les papillons qui virevoltaient dans son estomac. Elle avait voulu être à lui, et elle le voulait encore. Mais elle savait qu'en rejoignant la cuisine et le salon, elle aurait à répondre à de nombreuses questions, elle ferait du mieux qu'elle pourrait. Elle lui devait bien ça. Elle pénétra dans la chambre enroulée dans une serviette éponge. Elle avait rêvé [même si elle ne l'avouerait jamais] de porter un jour la chemise de son cher écrivain. Elle attrapa sa lingerie, avant de vêtir la chemise que Castle portait la veille, elle enfila son jean et les pieds nus, regagna le salon. Elle trouva Rick en pleine méditation, une spatule dans une main, il retourna la crêpe sans même y prêter attention. Il la sentit avant de la voir. Il se re-concentra sur le moment présent et plongea son regard dans le sien, un sourire naquit sur leurs deux visages, Beckett rougit légèrement.

Rick : tu as faim ?

Kate : un peu

Rick : tu peux préparer le café, j'ai oublié.

Elle le rejoignit dans l'espace de la cuisine, rempli la cuve de la cafetière d'eau avant de se saisir de deux dosettes qu'elle inséra dans l'habitacle. Elle attrapa deux mugs posé sur l'évier et les glissa dessous. Elle appuya sur le bouton et attendit que le liquide brulant coule dans les tasses.

Kate : focus Castle !

Rick : je n'y peux rien Kate, je devais me cacher pour le faire avant, mais là …

Une fois les tasses pleines, elle les saisit et déposa celle de Castle juste à côté de la pile de Pancakes. Elle en saisit un entre son pouce et son index et mordit dedans. Un gémissement s'échappa de ses lèvres lorsqu'elle avala la précieuse substance.

Rick souriant : ça aussi il va falloir l'ajouter à la liste des choses à proscrire !

Kate le regarda en coinçant sa lèvre inférieure entre ses dents. Il ne put résister à venir l'embrasser. Elle répondit à son baiser avec empressement. Mais le bruit d'une clé dans une porte les sépara. Kate fit le tour du bar et s'assit sur un des tabourets, elle avait cru qu'elle était prête, mais elle ne l'était pas finalement. Castle ressentit son éloignement comme un abandon, mais il masqua sa peine dans un sourire pour sa fille. Alexis fut surprise de voir le lieutenant Beckett dans sa cuisine, mais c'est lorsqu'elle remarqua qu'elle portait la chemise de son père que son désarroi prit fin. Ils avaient enfin laissé parler leurs cœurs et elle en était heureuse. Son père ne serait pas seul lorsqu'elle serait partie à l'université, il serait en charmante compagnie.

Rick : salut Pumpkin, bonne soirée ?

Alexis faisant comme si elle n'avait rien vu : très bonne et vous ?

Rick : pas mal en fait, Beckett est venue me tenir compagnie pour que je ne sois pas seul, c'est gentil hein ?

Alexis souriant à Kate : très, je sais que je peux vous le confier les yeux fermés. Il est en sécurité avec vous.

Kate comprit rapidement qu'elle savait. La jeune rouquine était perspicace. La phrase d'Alexis faisait référence à ce jour sur l'enquête de la prise d'otage, lorsqu'Alexis avait laissé sa peur sortir en balançant toute sa haine sur Kate. Ce jour là, elle lui avait dit que son père n'était pas en sécurité avec elle, qu'il se ferait tuer un jour ou l'autre à cause d'elle, qu'elle ne se rendait compte de rien … Alexis venait de lui donner son feu vert, elle n'en avait pas besoin, mais elle était heureuse d'avoir son approbation.


	5. Chapter 5

Rick : Lex, tu manges avec nous ?

Alexis : non, je vais monter prendre une douche et me coucher quelques heures, mais réveille-moi pour le déjeuner.

Rick embrassa le sommet du crane de sa fille et la laissa monter les escaliers.

Kate une fois la jeune fille dans sa chambre : elle sait.

Rick : je rêve où elle m'a confié à toi comme à une Baby Sitter ?

Kate pouffa avant d'avaler une nouvelle gorgée de café : il semblerait en effet.

Rick redevenant sérieux : j'aimerais que l'on parle d'hier soir.

Kate dont le visage s'assombrit : pas ici. Je vais rentrer chez moi, on peut se retrouver « chez Rémi » ce soir ça te va ?

Rick : pourquoi on ne peut pas parler maintenant ?

Kate : j'ai besoin de faire le point, tu peux comprendre.

Rick la suppliant : ne fais pas marche arrière s'il te plait.

Kate plongea son regard dans le sien et lui sourit : je n'ai pas changé d'avis, je dois juste prendre le temps de réfléchir à tout ça …

Rick contourna le bar, glissa ses mains dans le cou de Beckett, joua avec ses cheveux fins et parfumés, Kate se pencha en avant pour nouer ses lèvres aux siennes. Le baiser fut doux et tendre. Kate se détacha à regret de ses bras, ils convinrent ensemble d'une heure à laquelle se retrouver au restaurant, puis elle fila récupérer ses affaires dans la chambre de Castle, avant de quitter le loft.

Elle rentra chez elle, posa ses affaires et s'assit sur son canapé. Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres au souvenir du visage inquiet de Castle au moment où elle lui a dit qu'elle voulait faire le point. Il était si attendrissant, elle craquait complètement, avant, alors que ses sentiments pour lui étaient enfouis au fond de sa carapace elle arrivait à ne pas afficher publiquement son intérêt, mais depuis qu'elle avait appris à s'écouter et surtout à écouter les conseils de Lanie, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir envie de le prendre dans ses bras lorsqu'il faisait sa moue d'enfant triste. Elle devait lutter, ce n'était pas correct. Kate Beckett était une femme forte et sans attache, au cœur meurtri, elle ne pourrait pas devenir la compagne idéale pour le grand écrivain Richard Castle en seulement deux jours. Elle n'avait pas envie de changer, elle avait peur de ne plus se reconnaitre, et de se réveiller dans dix ans en prenant conscience d'avoir tout raté ou même d'avoir des regrets. Elle en avait déjà assez avec sa mère. Elle décida de téléphoner à la seule personne qui serait heureuse de ce nouveau changement de statut social [petite amie de Richard Castle] et celle qui malgré ses attitudes légèrement hystériques était toujours de bon conseils. Miss Lanie Parish. Kate lui demanda de passer à son appartement pour discuter sans lui donner de raison valable, mais ça suffit pour titiller la curiosité de la jeune femme en question qui arriva dans la demi-heure.

Lanie une fois la porte refermée derrière elle : tu vas me dire pourquoi tu as démissionné ?

Kate ne s'attendait pas à devoir répondre à cette question : je n'en peux plus, j'ai besoin de faire le vide, et puis Gates allait me virer, alors autant prendre les devants.

Lanie : Gates ne peut pas te virer, te mettre à pied sans salaire ça oui.

Kate : j'ai failli mourir hier, je ne veux plus que ça recommence, j'ai pris conscience que je pouvais faire du mal aux personnes que j'aime.

Lanie : comme qui ?

Kate s'était fait avoir à son propre jeu : toi, mon père et puis les gars …

Lanie : ce ne serait pas un certain écrivain absent de ta dernière enquête qui t'a fait changer d'avis ?

Kate : en parlant de ça justement, je voulais te dire, je l'ai rejoins hier soir.

Lanie : ce n'est pas trop tôt !

Kate : ça aurait pu être pour discuter, qu'en sais-tu ?

Lanie : quand tu discutes avec Castle, tu n'as pas ce sourire là. Tu as l'air heureuse Kate.

Kate : je suis bien c'est vrai, mais j'ai peur, j'ai des questions qui se bousculent dans ma tête.

Lanie : la première que je me pose, alors writer boy ou man ?

Kate pouffa : définitivement man Lanie !

Lanie jubilait presque, devant son expression faciale, Kate ne put que rire aux éclats.

Lanie : je ne t'ai jamais vu comme ça Kate, ce type est bon pour toi, alors ne te pose pas trop de questions et laisse les choses se passer, ça marchera ou ça ne marchera pas, mais tu auras tenté ta chance et surtout tu n'auras pas de regrets.

Kate inspira profondément avant de répondre : tu as raison, je veux voir où ça peut nous mener, après tout, je serais peut être heureuse.

Lanie : j'espère que tu es prête à faire la page six !

Kate pâlit d'un coup, elle avait complètement occulté le fait que Castle était un écrivain célèbre convié à des galas de charité et suivi par des paparazzis, enfin pas tant que ça, mais parfois ça arrivait.

Lanie : ne panique pas, prend ça avec philosophie, il faut en passer par là pour roucouler au bras de writer boy !

Kate : man Lanie, man ! Et je ne roucoule pas.

Lanie : tu le revois quand ?

Kate : ce soir, on dine ensemble chez Rémi, je ne voulais pas parler de tout ça sans t'avoir vu et surtout pas devant Alexis.

Lanie : elle est contente pour vous j'imagine ?

Kate : elle le prend mieux que je l'aurais pensé.

Lanie : moi ça ne m'étonne pas, on a beaucoup parlé elle et moi quand elle a fait ce stage et elle t'apprécie vraiment beaucoup. Tu es la femme la plus équilibrée qu'elle ait connue dans sa vie. Quoi que je ne suis pas sure qu'elle ait raison sur ce point là.

Kate : Lanie !

Lanie : je file, je dois retourner travailler, je suis de garde cette nuit. Pense à ton poste, je suis sure que si tu vas voir Gates, elle te le rend sans rechigner.

Kate la regarda en soupirant.

Lanie : bon peut être qu'elle s'énervera un peu.

Kate : file avant que je ne te mette à la porte.

Lanie avant de passer le pas de la porte : et souviens toi, no stress, tout ira bien.

Kate soupira, se réinstalla sur son canapé en serrant un coussin contre son torse. Son téléphone vibra sur sa table basse, elle s'en saisit.

« Salut détective, j'ai été très vilain, vous croyez que j'aurais droit à ma punition ce soir ? C »


	6. Chapter 6

**6 ème partie**

« Je ne suis plus détective, alors j'ai rendu tous mes accessoires … K » Rick sourit en lisant sa réponse.

Il pensait que leur dynamique pourrait être affectée par cette nouvelle relation, mais il s'était fait du souci pour rien, ils étaient un couple sans en être vraiment un, en fait ils avaient les désavantages des couples mais pas les avantages comme les câlins sur l'oreiller après les disputes … Il n'était pas impatient de la vivre d'ailleurs sa première dispute de couple, il connaissait la virulence dont pouvait faire preuve Kate Beckett lorsqu'elle était en désaccord avec une personne et se prendre tous ses arguments et son regard de tueuse pour une question de sel ou de poivre ne le tentait pas vraiment. Quoi que, une Kate enragée devait être une vraie tigresse au lit …

« Je suis sure que tu es en train de t'imaginer dans un truc sexuel avec des menottes, arrête ça tout de suite et écrit plutôt, il me semble que Gina attend encore des chapitres de ton roman. K »

« Rabat-joie ! Je vais pouvoir pimenter la vie de Nikki et Rook maintenant que je sais ce que tu peux faire … C »

« Aucune de nos scènes en privée n'a intérêt à se retrouver dans tes romans sinon je coupe tout ! K »

« Ca veut dire que tu comptes renouveler l'expérience … Mais tu es ma muse, je suis obligé d'être inspiré par toi, et ce que nous allons faire toi et moi sera digne d'un grand chef d'œuvre. C »

« Un peu présomptueux vis-à-vis de tes performances de cette nuit, tu ne crois pas ? K »

« Tu sais comment émasculer un homme toi au moins. Tu as gagné, je fais la tête. C »

« C'est dommage, moi qui espérais que cette nuit tu m'emmènes au 7 ème ciel, je vais devoir me trouver un nouveau partenaire ! K »

« Ne cherche pas, je suis ton homme. C »

« Ca a l'air d'aller beaucoup mieux d'un coup. K »

« A ce soir Katherine Beckett. C"

"A ce soir writer boy. K"

"Man Kate, man ! C"

"On verra ce soir. K"

Kate se rendit à l'heure prévue devant le restaurant où ils avaient leurs petites habitudes, impatiente de retrouver Castle. Elle allait écouter Lanie et se laisser aller, ne pas se poser de questions et vivre l'instant présent. Lorsqu'il sortit du taxi sur le trottoir d'en face, il ne put s'empêcher de la détailler, physiquement, elle était son idéal féminin, c'est mentalement qu'elle était l'exacte opposée de ses ex-femmes. Elle ne se préoccupait pas de sa personne ni de son apparence et il ne l'en appréciait que plus. Il la rejoignit rapidement, ne souhaitant pas la faire attendre plus longtemps. Il ne savait pas s'ils étaient un couple ou si elle avait réfléchi et changé d'avis, alors c'est Kate qui prit l'initiative du baiser. Elle avait chaussé ses talons fétiches et appréciait les 5 centimètres qu'ils lui faisaient gagner. Elle n'eut ainsi qu'à redresser la tête pour atteindre ses lèvres si attirantes. Il sourit sous son baiser, l'appréciant à sa juste valeur. Kate Beckett l'embrassait en pleine rue, ne se souciant pas des gens qui passaient à côté d'eux.

Kate mettant fin au baiser : on rentre ?

Rick attrapa sa main dans la sienne et glissa ses doigts entre les siens, le bonheur tout simplement, il la suivit à l'intérieur du restaurant. Les serveurs les saluèrent en souriant, ils les connaissaient bien, mais les voir se tenir par la main, c'était nouveau pour eux. Ca faisait environ 2 ans, qu'ils fréquentaient ce restaurant, ils n'y venaient qu'à la fin d'une enquête particulièrement difficile, pour souffler et changer d'air. Ce restaurant avait donc une valeur symbolique pour eux. Ils ne changèrent rien à leurs habitudes et commandèrent leurs plats préférés en discutant de choses et d'autres, les regards échangés étaient plus prononcés et moins cachés qu'habituellement et la main de Castle posée sur celle de Kate sur la table ne gâchait rien de l'ambiance romantique de la soirée. Kate pensait ne pas être faite pour ce genre de moment, elle n'était pas une romantique, elle disait rarement « je t'aime », elle ne donnait pas de surnoms aux hommes avec qui elle sortait et surtout, elle ne se montrait pas en public. Mais avec Castle, la dernière inhibition avait disparu, elle était bien avec lui et ne voulait pas se cacher.

Rick : tu es sure d'avoir vraiment fait le bon choix à propos de ta démission ?

Kate : je vais porter ma lettre demain au commissariat et prendre des nouvelles des gars. J'ai vu Lanie cet après midi, elle dit que je ne devrais pas.

Rick : je suis d'accord avec elle. Tu es née pour être détective Kate, tu fais tellement bien ton travail. Tu aides des familles entières à faire leur deuil.

Kate : Gates ne voudra pas me reprendre, j'ai mis la vie d'Esposito en danger et j'ai failli mourir.

Rick sentit sa main se glacer sur celle de Kate : tu veux bien me dire ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Kate : j'ai voulu suivre une intuition et j'ai entrainé Espo avec moi puisque tu n'étais pas là, Ryan a refusé de se joindre à nous en disant que c'était trop risqué. J'ai pourchassé le type qui m'a tiré dessus dans le cimetière à l'enterrement de … jusque sur le toit de l'immeuble. Il a eut le dessus rapidement, j'ai perdu de mon endurance et de ma force depuis mon arrêt maladie, il m'a balancée par-dessus le parapet où j'ai réussi à m'accrocher à la corniche. Mais mes mains ont commencé à glisser et j'ai fini par lâcher, je criais ton nom parce que j'espérais que tu viendrais, tu m'avais promis d'être toujours là pour moi. Alors quand une main s'est refermée sur mon poignet au moment où j'ai lâché le bord, j'ai cru que c'était toi …

Castle sentit son cœur éclater en plusieurs morceaux à cette déclaration, elle a vraiment failli mourir et il n'était pas là comme il lui avait promis.

Kate : mais je ne t'en veux pas, c'est ce qui m'a fait ouvrir les yeux, tu ne serais pas toujours là, il fallait que je réagisse avant de te perdre.

Castle serra sa main dans la sienne, il n'était pas du genre à pleurer, surtout en public, mais il en avait vraiment envie. La femme qu'il aime avait failli ne pas être là avec lui.

Kate : on prend le dessert chez moi ?

Rick encore dans ses pensées : euh oui, bien sur.

Ils se levèrent, Rick partit payer l'addition, il demanda deux pots de crèmes Häagen Dazs pour clôturer le diner, ils les mangeraient plus tard. Kate était déjà sortie pour héler un taxi, il la retrouva sur le trottoir.

Kate pour détendre l'atmosphère : tu as la permission de quelle heure papa ?

Rick : j'ai toute la nuit pour toi.

Ils trouvèrent rapidement un taxi et arrivèrent au bout de quelques minutes chez Kate. Rick se rendit compte qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment vu son appartement, il n'en connaissait que le salon et la cuisine, mais ce soir, il allait avoir la chance de connaitre intimement la salle de bain et la chambre …


	7. Chapter 7

7 ème partie

Le lendemain, Kate mit sa lettre de démission dans une enveloppe, embrassa Rick encore endormi dans son lit, posa un mot sur la table de la cuisine et quitta l'appartement. Elle prit le chemin du commissariat du 12 ème le cœur battant. Dans l'ascenseur les battements s'étaient transformés en palpitation. Jusqu'à présent, elle avait été sure d'elle, mais là au pied du mur, elle songea que mettre fin à cette partie de sa vie ne lui plaisait peut être pas tant que ça. Lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent, elle retrouva l'agitation comme elle l'avait laissée, elle aimait voir la fourmilière en action. Les bureaux de Ryan et Esposito étaient vide, surement sur une enquête ou à la morgue. Elle baissa la tête souhaitant passer inaperçue. Elle atteint rapidement le bureau du Capitaine Gates.

Kate frappa à la porte avant de l'ouvrir sans attendre l'approbation de l'occupante : Sir.

Gates : Beckett, vous vous décidez enfin à revenir.

Kate agita la lettre dans sa main : je suis venue vous déposer ma démission.

Gates : vous embarquez Castle avec vous ?

Kate : je ne sais pas, je n'en ais pas parlé avec lui, mais j'imagine …

Gates : c'est bien la seule raison pour laquelle je souhaiterais pouvoir accepter votre demande.

Kate : mais ?

Gates : mais je ne le peux pas, votre démission est rejetée, vous êtes mise à pied pendant une semaine. Vous allez avoir le temps de réfléchir à votre comportement suicidaire de ces derniers jours. Puis vous reviendrez prendre votre service comme d'habitude.

Kate : mais non …

Gates : vous êtes la meilleure dans votre job Beckett, ne m'obligez pas à le répéter s'il vous plait. Je ne peux pas vous perdre, vous avez plus de résolutions d'enquêtes à votre actif que n'importe lequel de vos coéquipiers et votre dynamique de travail avec vos 3 acolytes fonctionne particulièrement bien. Esposito et Ryan en font voir de toutes les couleurs à votre remplaçant.

Kate : je vais y réfléchir alors, mais je ne promets rien.

Gates : vous reviendrez, je vous connais.

Kate quitta le bureau de sa supérieure, sa lettre de démission à la main, si elle s'attendait à ça. Esposito et Ryan sortirent de l'ascenseur au même moment. Esposito lui sourit et Ryan la prit dans ses bras.

Esposito : tu démissionnes alors ?

Kate : il semblerait que Gates refuse ma démission.

Ryan : tu ne peux pas partir, ton remplaçant sort tout juste de l'école, il respecte toutes les procédures.

Esposito : et en plus, tu es dix fois plus sexy que lui chica.

Kate : arrête où je répète ce que tu m'as dit à Lanie !

Esposito fit signe de ravaler ses paroles.

Gates depuis le couloir : vous voulez que je vous paye un café ? Au travail !

Ryan se recroquevilla sur lui-même, fit un mince sourire à Kate avant de rejoindre son bureau.

Esposito plus téméraire : va le dire à Lanie, elle sera contente de savoir que tu restes. Elle avait peur.

Kate lui souriant : je vais y aller.

Esposito : si tu étais partie, on t'aurait suivi tu sais ?

Kate : pourquoi ?

Esposito avant de rejoindre Ryan au fond de la salle : les amis, ça s'entraide.

Kate appuya sur le bouton de l'ascenseur, elle l'avait sa famille, elle n'avait jamais vu cela sous ce point de vue là. Elle avait une famille, bien sur ce n'était pas une conventionnelle. Mais elle en avait une, elle n'était pas seule. Elle rejoignit la morgue à pied et trouva Lanie en pleine dissection, Beckett n'appréciait pas tellement de se trouver à la morgue lorsque Lanie était en pleine découpe, l'odeur du sang frais lui montait au nez.

Kate : je vais rester !

Lanie sursauta : je ne t'avais pas entendu arriver.

Kate : je vais rester.

Lanie sourit derrière son masque : Gates a été gentille ?

Kate : je dirais qu'elle y a mis du sien.

Lanie : elle t'a fait des compliments ?

Kate : il y a un peu de ça.

Lanie : qu'est ce que j'aurais voulu être là pour entendre ça.

Kate : je vais rentrer …

Lanie : retrouver Castle ?

Kate : s'il n'a pas filé oui, pourquoi pas.

Lanie : je suis tellement contente pour toi, tu mérites d'être heureuse Kate.

Kate : merci Lanie.

Kate rejoignit son appartement rapidement, espérant que Rick soit toujours endormi dans son lit, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Il était en pleine action dans la cuisine, en sous-vêtement. Elle s'approcha dans son dos et noua ses bras autour de sa taille.

Rick souriant : bonjour, rayon de soleil.

Kate : salut.

Rick : alors les affaires ont été bonnes ?

Kate : tu vas être content, je vais retrouver mes accessoires.

Rick : mais et ta démission alors ?

Kate : elle n'a pas accepté, j'ai ma semaine de mise à pied.

Rick : je sais à quoi on va l'occuper.

Kate lui fit les gros yeux : tu ne penses qu'à ça ma parole.

Rick la moue moqueuse : oh ! Miss Beckett, je ne parlais pas de ça, quoi que, mais non, je parlais de mon chalet dans les Hampton, c'est le bon moment pour t'initier aux joies de la vie au bord de la mer.

Kate : et ta fille ?

Rick : elle est grande, elle est déjà restée une semaine seule, mais c'est gentil de t'inquiéter pour elle. Tu sais que tu n'as toujours pas dit oui ?

Kate : Tu crois qu'on est prêt à passer une semaine rien que toi et moi ?

Rick : tu as peur de quoi ?

Kate : je ne sais pas.

Rick : si tu as peur de ne pas tenir, on peut y aller avec nos deux voitures, comme ça à tout moment, tu pourras partir.

Kate inspira puis relâcha la pression : non, c'est bon je nous fais confiance, par contre c'est moi qui conduis la Ferrari.

Rick : mais c'est ma voiture, et je suis le seul à connaitre le chemin.

Kate souriant : tu feras le co-pilote !

Rick : c'est bien parce que je ne peux pas résister à ton sourire.

Kate espièglement : de toute manière tu n'avais pas le choix.

Rick attrapa Kate dans ses bras, souleva ses cuisses, Kate noua ses jambes autour de la taille de Rick. Qui la déposa tranquillement sur le plan de travail de la cuisine, couvrant ses lèvres de baisers. Il descendit en suivant son menton, puis dans son cou qu'il couvrit de baisers, Kate noua ses mains dans son cou et le rapprocha contre elle. Il la souleva de nouveau sans quitter son cou et l'entraina sur le canapé ou il entreprit de la dévêtir.

Quelques heures plus tard, Castle était de retour au loft, il avait laissé Kate pour qu'elle fasse sa valise, il passerait la prendre deux heures plus tard pour passer le reste de la semaine dans les Hampton. Il était heureux de pouvoir l'y emmener, elle n'avait jamais accepté de venir avec lui et il voulait lui montrer les coins paradisiaques qu'il aimait tant.

Alexis : Alors, je croyais que c'était terminé, que tu ne voulais plus entendre parler de Kate Beckett ?

Rick souriant : J'ai changé d'avis, elle est venue s'excuser et puis c'est elle qui m'a embrassé en premier.

Alexis pouffant : alors oui, ça change tout !

Rick : elle a une semaine de congé, alors nous allons la passer dans les Hampton. Tu veux venir ?

Alexis : je ne peux pas, j'attends les courriers pour la fac. Et puis je pense que vous préférez passer la semaine tous les deux et vous voir vous bécotez toute la journée, très peu pour moi.

Rick sourit avant de venir prendre sa fille dans ses bras : tu ne m'en veux pas trop de t'abandonner à ton triste sort ?

Alexis serra son père dans ses bras : papa, tu as droit au bonheur, et Kate est celle qu'il te faut, alors profite. Je vais survivre une semaine sans toi.

Rick : je vais aller faire ma valise alors. Je t'aime Pumpkin.

Alexis : moi aussi papa.


	8. Chapter 8

8 ème partie

Rick : on est parti ?

Kate : tu as oublié que c'était moi qui conduisais.

Rick tristement : je pensais que tu avais oublié.

Kate : allé donne-moi les clés.

Rick descendit de voiture, lui tendit les clés et bougonna en s'installant sur le siège passager. Kate rejoignit le siège conducteur et avant de démarrer, elle glissa un baiser sur les lèvres de Castle.

Kate souriant : tu vas t'en remettre chaton ?

Rick : tu te trouves drôle en plus.

Kate : pourquoi, pas toi ?

Rick levant les yeux au ciel : ça va être les deux heures et demie les plus longues de toute ma vie.

Kate pouffa devant son commentaire, c'était lui qui levait les yeux maintenant, les rôles s'étaient inversés.

Ils arrivèrent devant la maison de vacances des Castle, alors que le soleil allait se coucher.

Kate : tu vois, je ne l'ai pas abimée ta voiture !

Rick : c'était moins une avec cette voiture pourrie à la sortie de l'autoroute.

Kate : on est vraiment en train de se disputer pour ça ?

Rick ouvrit le coffre et se saisit des deux valises : je te faisais juste remarquer que tu n'étais pas à New York avec ta poubelle et ton gyrophare.

Kate : ma poubelle ?

Rick : tu ne peux pas dire que ta voiture est de première qualité, tu n'as même pas accepté que la CIA te la remplace après avoir fait un tour dans l'Hudson River !

Kate : c'est ma voiture, si je veux la changer, je la change, je n'ai besoin de personne pour le faire.

Rick : Kate, un jour tu devras accepter les cadeaux que l'on te fait, ce n'est pas une manière de t'acheter, c'est juste pour te rendre service ou te faire plaisir.

Kate : tu n'es quand même pas en train de tâter le terrain pour savoir si tu peux m'offrir un truc ?

Rick sourit, mais ne sut quoi répondre, il baissa la tête. Kate se dirigea rapidement vers le chemin à côté de la maison qui menait à la plage, elle avait besoin d'être seule et de souffler, elle voulait que cette histoire marche et pour ça, il fallait qu'elle fasse des efforts, mais elle n'arrivait pas à lâcher prise.

Rick récupéra les valises qu'il avait reposé par terre et se dirigea vers le portail de la maison, il voulait la laisser seule le temps qu'elle se calme et aussi qu'elle se rende compte que cette dispute était vraiment stupide. Il avait raison le jour où il s'était dit que les disputes avec Kate seraient virulentes. Il allait pouvoir donner un peu plus d'épaisseur au personnage de Nikki Heat. Il déposa les bagages dans le salon, rétablit l'électricité et ralluma le cumul d'eau chaude, avant d'ouvrir les volets du salon et de la cuisine. Le reste attendrait le lendemain. Il monta sa valise dans sa chambre, et laissa celle de Kate dans le salon, c'était à elle de décider de ce qu'elle voulait.

Il redescendit dans la cuisine et prépara de quoi grignoter, ils n'avaient pas pris le temps de s'arrêter pour manger, voulant arriver avant la nuit. Il pouvait voir Kate assise dans le sable, les bras encerclant ses jambes, le menton posé dessus. Ce n'était pas encore la pleine saison, l'air à la tombée de la nuit se rafraichissait légèrement, il attrapa une couverture posée sur le canapé, ouvrit la porte vitrée du salon et sortit sur la plage. Elle ne l'entendit pas arriver ou ne se retourna pas. Il s'approcha doucement, et glissa la couverture polaire sur son dos avant de s'asseoir à quelques centimètres d'elle. Il ne parla pas et laissa ses yeux s'habituer à la pénombre avant de voir le roulis des vagues prendre fin sur le sable blanc. Kate accepta sa présence rapidement et fit même un mouvement imperceptible pour se rapprocher de lui et posa sa tête doucement sur son épaule. Sans prononcer un mot, Kate reconnaissait s'être emportée pour rien et demandait le pardon de Castle. Il posa sa main sur son épaule et la rapprocha encore de lui. Il lui pardonnait.

Kate : j'ai un peu faim pas toi ?

Rick : je t'attendais justement.

Kate se redressa, serra les pans de la couverture d'une main et attrapa celle de Castle dans l'autre.

Kate : quand tu disais chalet, je pensais petite maison au bord de la mer, mais en fait …

Rick : je ne voulais pas te faire peur !

Kate : demain je t'épouse, dans un mois on divorce et je récupère ton argent.

Rick : tu n'oserais pas me briser le cœur ni m'utiliser ?

Kate se retourna pour le regarder dans les yeux : qui sait.

Rick : Katherine Beckett, vous êtes un vrai démon.

Kate lui sourit avant de l'embrasser sensuellement : et là c'est mieux.

Rick : un démon tellement sexy !

Ils rentrèrent, Kate apprécia la décoration épurée et clair du salon ouvert sur la plage à deux pas. Castle s'activa pour cuire les pates et réchauffer la sauce pour assaisonner le plat simple qu'il avait préparé. Kate s'approcha du plan de travail et noua ses bras autour de la taille de Rick.

Kate : je ne te pensais pas capable de faire cuire des pates !

Rick : quoi ?

Kate : à chaque fois que j'ai eu l'occasion de venir manger au Loft, tu cuisines des produits frais, alors te voir faire cuire des pates en sachet comme tout être humain de la planète terre c'est bizarre.

Rick : je suis un homme plein de ressources. J'ai été scout tu savais ?

Kate : non, je ne te crois pas.

Rick souriant : et bien tu as raison, ce n'est pas vrai, mais j'aurais pu l'être.

Ils s'attablèrent aussitôt la cuisson terminée et apprécièrent leur diner qui arrivait à point nommé pour leurs estomacs vide. Kate bailla durant leur câlin sur le canapé, alors Rick lui prit la main et l'entraina dans l'escalier.

Kate : et ma valise ?

Rick souriant : je vais la chercher, première porte à gauche !

Kate continua son chemin et ouvrit la porte que lui avait indiquée Castle. Il la rejoignit deux secondes plus tard.

Rick : change toi dans la salle de bain si tu veux, il faudrait peut être attendre demain pour prendre une douche, l'eau ne doit pas encore être chaude.

Kate lui sourit avant d'ouvrir sa valise, elle attrapa un débardeur et un minishort avant de se rendre dans la salle de bain.

Ce soir là, ils se couchèrent l'un contre l'autre, bien trop épuisée pour un autre câlin et s'endormirent rapidement.


	9. Chapter 9

Merci pour toutes ces reviews qui font énormément plaisir, j'espère que vous continuerez à apprécier cette FF.

* * *

9 ème partie

Castle émergea le lendemain matin, tout heureux d'avoir échappé avec brio à sa première dispute avec Kate. Elle était vraiment têtue quand elle voulait. Elle était couchée sur le ventre à l'autre bout du lit et l'idée de l'avoir si prêt et en même temps si loin de lui ne lui plaisait pas, alors il se rapprocha d'elle et glissa ses lèvres le long de ses épaules, caressant ses omoplates avec ses doigts. Il se permit de les perdre dans sa chevelure caramel foncé. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à réaliser qu'il avait la très charmante et intrépide Kate Beckett dans son lit. Elle gémit sous ses caresses sans même sortir de son sommeil. Alors il employa la manière forte et souleva son débardeur, découvrant une magnifique chute de reins, il embrassa les deux fossettes qui lui faisaient face et remonta ses lèvres le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Elle gémit et se tortilla pour éloigner ses lèvres de sa peau.

Lorsqu'elle reprit conscience et se rendit compte de ce qu'il était en train de faire, elle sourit. Se réveiller dans le lit de Richard Castle c'était tout simplement magique. Kate s'appuya sur ses coudes et d'une impulsion se retourna. Elle plongea ses prunelles émeraude dans le bleu lagon.

Kate : tu n'as donc jamais appris à laisser une femme dormir ?

Rick fit la moue d'un enfant contrarié et souleva les épaules doucement : pas fait exprès.

Rick posa sa main sur son ventre nu et fit le tour de son nombril dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre, puis dans le sens contraire, voyant que sa peau frissonnait, il sourit et remplaça ses doigts par ses lèvres. Elle reposa la tête sur l'oreiller en soupirant. Il remonta ses lèvres sur ses côtes, puis la débarrassa de son tee-shirt, redécouvrant ses deux monts tendus qu'il caressa avec une infinie tendresse, déposa ses lèvres sur la cicatrice située dans la vallée en contrebas.

Elle n'avait jamais laissé Josh la voir ainsi découverte depuis la fusillade, elle n'était pas à l'aise avec sa cicatrice qui lui rappelait tant qu'elle n'était pas invincible. Mais avec Castle, tout était différent, c'est grâce à lui qu'elle était encore là, s'il ne l'avait pas bousculée au moment de l'impact de la balle, elle n'aurait pas dévié et serait allé se ficher en plein dans son cœur et sa vie aurait été finie. Avec lui, la cicatrice avait une autre signification, elle voulait dire « Always ». Elle avait eut tendance à l'oublier depuis qu'elle lui avait menti à son réveil en affirmant ne se souvenir de rien. Sur le coup, elle avait pensé que c'était la meilleure chose à faire, qu'il l'avait dit parce qu'elle allait mourir, elle ne voulait pas l'obliger à s'enfermer dans une histoire qu'il ne voulait pas vraiment. Alors elle lui avait menti et était rentrée avec Josh, il était aux petits soins pour elle, mais elle ne le voulait pas, lui. Il était comme aseptisé, comme si elle n'était qu'une patiente de plus qu'il avait dû soigner. Alors elle était allé s'installer chez son père et avait mis fin à sa relation avec Motorcycle-boy comme aimait à l'appeler Castle.

En trois mois d'éloignement, elle avait pris conscience de ses sentiments à l'égard de Castle, elle savait qu'elle n'était pas prête à le laisser entrer dans sa vie, mais elle voulait bien l'envisager et pour elle, c'était un grand pas en avant. Il ne l'appela pas, elle lui avait dit qu'elle le ferait, mais plus le temps passait plus c'était difficile pour elle de se saisir de son téléphone, et pour lui dire quoi ? Ses dernières paroles l'avaient tellement blessé. Elle lui avait dit avoir besoin de temps pour se remettre, et il était parti. Elle avait regretté ses mots au moment même où il avait passé le pas de la porte, au fond d'elle, elle aurait voulu qu'il reste. Qu'il lui prenne la main, qu'il lui caresse la joue ou même les cheveux, et qu'il fasse une blague stupide sur les plaies par balle, mais rien n'était venu, il était parti et elle s'était retrouvée seule.

Quelques heures plus tard, Kate gouttait à sa première vague de l'année. Castle la rejoignit en courant et plongea en plein centre de la vague suivante. Elle n'était pas parti en vacances depuis des années, elle n'avait plus gouté aux joies du temps libre et des découvertes depuis que sa mère était partie. Mais il avait fallu Castle pour qu'elle redécouvre le plaisir de ses journées de farniente. Elle rejoignit sa serviette et s'y étendit avant de saisir ses lunettes de soleil. Elle ferma les yeux et les souvenirs des longues journées passées avec son père et sa mère à la plage lorsqu'elle était petite affluèrent.

Comme le jour où son père avait acheté un cerf-volant rouge pour lui apprendre à s'en servir. Sa mère avait dit que ça ne marcherait pas à cause du vent qui soufflait vraiment trop fort ce jour là, mais il avait insisté, expliquant, qu'elle était une femme et qu'elle ne savait pas ces choses là. Et encore une fois, elle avait eut raison, alors que Kate tirait d'un coup sec pour le faire se redresser comme son père lui avait appris, la corde craqua et le cerf volant devint rapidement un petit point rouge dans le ciel bleu. Kate avait pleuré la perte de son jouet cet après midi là. Elle devait avoir dix ans environ. Mais malgré les pleurs c'était un de ses souvenirs qu'elle adorait. Son père pour se racheter d'avoir insinué que sa femme n'y connaissait rien, les avait invité à manger une glace le soir même après le repas, et elle avait pu veiller jusqu'à voir le feu d'artifice serrée entre sa mère et son père. Lorsqu'elle revint à la réalité, deux larmes avaient glissé sous ses lunettes de soleil et continuèrent leur chemin jusqu'à la serviette éponge où elles disparurent. Castle était en train de sortir de l'eau, elle ne souhaitait pas qu'il la voit si désappointée, alors elle essuya ses yeux et bénit ses lunettes foncés de lui cacher ses yeux rougis. Elle lui sourit au moment où il vint s'écraser à côté d'elle, sur son bout de serviette.

Rick : finalement tu as bien fait d'accepter de venir passer cette semaine avec moi ?

Kate : l'avenir nous le dira !

Rick : cet après midi on ira faire un tour en ville, il y a une de ces fêtes foraines qu'il n'y a que dans les lieux de vacances. Je veux que tu me gagnes un gros nounours !

Kate : et là tu ne te sens pas émasculé ?


	10. Chapter 10

10 ème partie

Rick souriant : je n'ai pas honte de dire que tu es meilleure au tir que moi, bien que je me débrouille plutôt bien, comme cette fois où tu as cru m'apprendre !

Kate se souvenait très bien de ce moment où elle avait parié avec lui, croyant gagner haut la main, mais il avait mis les 6 balles dans le mille : tu es un vrai garnement Castle.

Rick : mais si adorable !

Kate leva les yeux au ciel avant de se recoucher sur le ventre, l'ignorant royalement.

Rick : tu sais, le jour où je t'ai vu sortir de cette piscine à Los Angeles, le personnage de Nikki a fusionné avec Kate Beckett. Tu étais magnifique.

Kate : c'est surtout la première fois que tu me voyais sans mes vêtements.

Rick : tu oublis l'explosion, je t'ai vue entièrement nue, mais c'était une récompense, je venais de te sauver la vie.

Kate : tu vas continuer encore longtemps à compter les points ?

Rick : dans un monde parfait, je n'aurais plus besoin de compter …

Kate sérieusement : comment on va faire ?

Rick : tu parles du commissariat ?

Kate : oui.

Rick : je vais continuer à t'irriter et toi à résoudre des affaires.

Kate : Rick ?

Rick : je ne sais pas, je ferais ce que tu voudras, si tu veux le dire aux autres, je serais heureux et si tu veux le cacher, je serais heureux aussi, et même peut être excité !

Kate : si on le dit, Gates mettra fin à notre collaboration.

Rick : pour vivre heureux, vivons caché ?

Kate : je pense que c'est la seule solution.

Rick : si tu peux me résister bien sur.

Kate : je ne suis pas qu'un paquet d'hormones moi !

Rick : moi non plus.

Kate : ah oui, et ce matin alors ?

Rick : Katherine Beckett voyons !

Kate n'est pas le genre de femme qui correspond aux clichés, rien des choses apprises dans les magasines ne fonctionnaient avec elle. Et c'est ce qui plaisait le plus à Castle, elle était différente, en bien, de toutes ces poupées Barbie avec qui il avait des aventures auparavant. Avec elle ce serait difficile d'être autosuffisant et de se complaire dans le narcissisme. Elle n'acceptait qu'à reculons d'être sa cavalière dans les soirées de lancement de ses romans, mais maintenant que leur relation avait prit un nouveau tournant, ce serait quasiment impossible de la faire venir. Elle n'accepterait jamais de se montrer en sa compagnie, d'être confinée dans le rôle de la parfaite petite amie de Richard Castle. Et l'idée d'avoir à batailler pendant des heures avec elle à ce sujet lui donna le sourire. En effet, il n'aurait pas cette opportunité s'il n'était pas l'homme qu'elle voulait dans sa vie, elle lui avait parlé un jour de son « one and done » un jour et il saurait être cet homme, il ferait tout pour que son histoire avec la très sexy détective Beckett marche, parce qu'il ne se relèverait pas, si elle décidait d'y mettre fin.

Kate : tu viens ?

Rick reprit pied dans la réalité, elle avait encore insisté pour conduire et il s'était perdu dans ses pensées pendant qu'elle conduisait. Elle était sortie de la voiture et l'attendait sur le trottoir.

Rick sortit de la voiture à son tour, elle la verrouilla et mit la clé dans la poche de sa veste.

Rick : tu ne vas jamais me la rendre ?

Kate : c'est toi qui parlais de cadeau il n'y a pas si longtemps non ?

Rick : tu sais y faire toi.

Ils rejoignirent la jetée en quelques pas. Elle l'attira sur le sable où elle retira ses sandales légèrement compensées pour laisser la plante de ses pieds fouler le sable chaud. Elle rejoignit la mer en quelques enjambées et laissa ses pieds se faire recouvrir, elle adorait la sensation étrange lorsqu'ils s'enfoncent dans le sable, comme s'il voulait la retenir. Rick la regarda faire, elle était à sa place où qu'elle soit, avec un gun dans la main avant une arrestation, au Old Hunt lorsqu'ils s'y retrouvaient pour fêter la fin d'une enquête avec l'équipe et même là, à des centaines de kilomètres de la ville. Il avait l'impression d'avoir une nouvelle Kate devant lui, il ne l'avait jamais vue aussi décontractée, elle était si différente de la Kate soucieuse, le nez plongé dans un dossier en cours. Il aimait toutes les facettes de sa personnalité, mais celle-là peut être plus que les autres. Il s'approcha dans son dos et noua ses bras autour de son ventre, elle s'appuya contre son torse, comme si elle pouvait s'enfoncer en lui comme dans le sable. Il déposa un baiser sur son épaule découverte.

Kate : tu avais raison, on a bien fait de venir ici.

Rick : on aurait pu y aller il y a deux ans, si j'avais plus insisté. Mais tu avais ce type du commissariat, je me doutais que mon offre serait rejetée.

Kate pivota dans ses bras et plongea son regard dans le sien : quand tu me l'as proposé, j'avais dit non, mais j'étais revenue sur ma décision, avant que Gina n'arrive, j'allais te dire que c'était ok.

Rick : tu veux dire que …

Kate : oui, ça fait parti de nos moments manqué.

Rick : si j'avais su …

Kate se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser et noua le bras qui ne tenait pas ses chaussures dans le cou de Rick. Il posa ses mains sur ses hanches, l'attirant encore plus contre lui. Dire que deux ans plus tôt, il aurait pu être ici avec Kate, il se maudit jusqu'à la dixième génération.

Kate : bon, on va la voir cette fête foraine ?

Les deux partenaires et bien plus encore, longèrent la plage jusqu'à rejoindre le bout de la baie. La fête foraine pouvait être effrayante pour certaines personnes, les bruits assourdissants, les musiques différentes à chaque nouveau stand, et surtout les manèges à sensations. Mais Kate adorait ce mélange hétéroclite, elle appréciait l'ambiance joyeuse et festive de ce genre de manifestation. C'était la même sensation que lorsque l'excès d'adrénaline s'emparait de son corps au moment de crier NYPD avant d'arrêter un suspect ou d'enfoncer une porte. En deux heures, Castle vit Kate redevenir une enfant, elle réclama une barbe à papa, et ils sillonnèrent les allers de la fête foraine jusqu'à tomber sur un grand huit qui les attira.

Il ne voulait pas la laisser payer et pour une fois, elle se retint de faire une remarque, profiter de l'instant, c'était ça le plus important. Elle lui en toucherait deux mots plus tard, mais pour le moment, elle se saisit de sa main et l'entraina vers un stand de tir. Ils prirent une carabine chacun et 20 balles à se partager. C'était à celui qui éclatait le plus de ballon. Bien sur, le viseur était mal ajusté, Kate le savait, alors elle ne s'aida pas de ça, mais utilisa plutôt son expérience et réussit pratiquement un tir parfait, mais la dernière balle bifurqua et alla se ficher dans le panneau en liège juste derrière. Castle quant à lui, tenta sa chance à l'instinct, mais lui non plus ne réussit pas à toutes les mettre, deux ripèrent et terminèrent leur course dans le fond matelassé. A eux deux pourtant, ils eurent droit à une grosse peluche, que Castle dû se trainer sur le trajet du retour, les gens souriaient en le voyant tenir son « titi » sous le bras, le cliché de la fille qui serrait dans ses bras le joli nounours gagné par son chéri avait encore loupé.

Rick : on va avoir l'air fin dans la Ferrari avec ça !

Kate : toi, tu as peur du ridicule ?

Rick honteux : moi, jamais

Ils achetèrent deux hot dog avec deux cafés avant de retourner sur la plage, près de la voiture. Kate déposa la peluche entre les sièges et le coffre pendant que Rick ouvrait le coffre pour y récupérer la couverture qui s'y trouvait. Ils s'installèrent sur la plage pour déguster leurs gourmandises et restèrent enlacé l'un contre l'autre jusqu'à ce que la nuit tombe.

Kate chuchota à son oreille : c'était une super journée, merci Rick.

Rick : mon plaisir, miss Beckett.


	11. Chapter 11

**11 ème partie**

Ils rentrèrent à la villa, Kate prit une douche pendant que Rick téléphonait à sa fille.

Alexis : non papa, rien n'a brulé et je ne me suis pas faite arrêter par la police.

Rick souriant : tu me déçois ma fille.

Alexis : tu crois que je pourrais vous rejoindre ce weekend finalement, JJ va voir ses grands-parents dans les Hampton et elle pourrait me déposer vendredi et revenir me chercher dimanche.

Rick : je savais que je te manquais.

Alexis : non pas du tout, je voudrais torturer Beckett un peu, n'est ce pas ce qu'une fille fait à sa belle-mère ?

Rick : tu n'oserais pas ?

Alexis : mais non, je ne voudrais surtout pas qu'elle fuie, et que je me retrouve avec une éponge entre les bras.

Rick : alors tu seras la bienvenue ma fille. Tu vas être contente, on a gagné un Titi à la fête foraine aujourd'hui.

Alexis : il va venir agrandir ma collection je suppose ?

Rick : tu as gagné.

Alexis : je dois y aller, grand-mère doit m'appeler d'un instant à l'autre et je voudrais pouvoir manger avant, parce que tu la connais, elle ne me lâchera pas avant …

Rick : oui, tu en as pour la nuit.

Alexis pouffant : j'ai fait une sieste cet après midi, en prévision.

Rick raccrocha et se perdit dans la contemplation de la vue qui s'offrait devant lui. Cette maison et sa vue l'avait toujours inspiré pour ses romans, l'eau coulait toujours dans la salle de bain de l'étage, alors il sortit son ordinateur portable et s'attela à finir son chapitre. Il n'avait rien écrit depuis le soir où Kate avait fait son entrée dans son appartement, trempée de la tête aux pieds. Jusqu'à présent il n'avait pas eut l'inspiration nécessaire pour boucler l'enquête sur l'assassinat des proxénètes. Nikki et Rook avaient fait beaucoup de sur-place dans cette enquête, le tueur leur glissait toujours entre les doigts. Mais ils avaient compris après de nombreuses nuits à se retourner les méninges qu'il y avait deux meurtriers. Deux pères qui avaient perdu leurs filles à cause de la drogue et les maladies qui circulaient dans ce milieu. Ils s'étaient fait la promesse de se venger. Ils avaient pénétré le milieu tel deux flics infiltrés et avaient semé la terreur et le trouble sur leur passage. Mais Nikki et Rook comme un seul homme, avaient clôturé l'enquête après 4 meurtres.

Il lui restait un chapitre à écrire pour finir ce tome. Mais il savait que ce soir, il n'arriverait plus à rien. Il aimait prendre son temps pour faire durer le plaisir. Il relut le dernier chapitre, fit deux ou trois petites corrections avant de sentir l'odeur de cerise flotter dans la pièce.

Rick : ce n'est pas parce que tu as le privilège d'avoir Richard Castle dans ton lit, que tu vas aussi pouvoir lire mes romans avant la parution officielle.

Kate soupira de déception : je vais devoir rompre avec toi alors.

Rick pivota sur lui-même et plongea son regard dans le sien, incrédule : quoi ?

Kate : je ne sortais avec toi que pour ça, et comme je ne peux pas l'avoir, il n'y a plus aucune raison que je reste.

Rick ferma d'un mouvement le clapet de son Apple et le déposa sur le canapé à côté de lui.

Rick : et si je te montrais mes autres atouts pour que tu changes d'avis ?

Kate se mordit la lèvre inférieure avant de soupirer lentement. Rick fit un pas dans sa direction, mais Kate pivota et grimpa les marches en courant, Rick sur ses talons. Ils s'écroulèrent en riant sur le lit. Une nuit emplie de désir et de plaisir commença.

Lorsque le téléphone de Kate sonna le lendemain matin, ils dormaient tous les deux profondément, la jeune femme sursauta avant de se précipiter dessus, elle était tellement habituée à décrocher à la deuxième sonnerie avec son job. Elle décrocha et retourna se mettre sous la couette Rick n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce, il grommela lorsqu'elle se réinstalla contre lui.

Kate : Beckett.

** : salut ma fille.

Kate : on est dimanche matin ?

Jim : exact ma fille, je te réveille ?

Kate : oui, la nuit a été longue.

Rick pouffa en l'entendant, elle lui donna un coup de coude dans le ventre.

Jim : je te dérange ma puce ?

Kate : non papa, qu'est ce que tu racontes de beau ?

Jim : Peter m'a proposé d'aller pêcher cet après midi avec lui.

Kate : ça va te faire du bien de prendre l'air.

Jim : tu es avec Castle.

Kate : euh non !

Rick grogna une nouvelle fois.

Jim : je vais te laisser, tu as l'air occupée, on se rappelle dans la semaine.

Kate : je suis en vacances.

Jim : où ça ?

Kate soupira avant de répondre : dans les Hampton.

Jim : il y a du Castle là-dessous, je me trompe.

Kate : papa, je te rappelle d'accord, on parlera demain.

Jim sourit avant de souhaiter une bonne journée à sa fille. Elle raccrocha, reposa le téléphone sur la table de nuit avant de sentir les doigts de Castle glisser sur son ventre.

Rick : tu as menti à ton propre père, délinquante va !

Kate : si je lui avais dit que j'étais dans un lit avec toi, il aurait rappliqué et t'aurait castré, tu préfères quoi ?

Rick : mais ton père m'adore.

Kate : mais il ne veut pas savoir que tu couches avec sa fille.

Rick : finalement tu as bien fait de lui mentir alors.

Kate pivota dans ses bras et l'embrassa tendrement : bonjour.

Rick sourit sous ses baisers : salut.

Kate : le programme d'aujourd'hui ?

Rick : dormir encore un peu, puis plage et restaurant de fruit de mer, ça te va ?

Kate : d'accord, mais alors je vais préparer le petit déjeuner.

Rick la tint serrée contre lui : ah non, c'est dimanche, alors on fait la grasse-matinée.

Kate leva les yeux au ciel : tu n'es pas possible toi.

Rick : dors amour.

Le cœur de Kate battit la chamade à l'entende de ce surnom, c'était la première fois qu'il l'appelait comme ça. Elle ferma les yeux et apprécia le bonheur d'être l'amour de Castle, elle ne lui dirait pas, mais elle était contente. Castle avait senti les battements du cœur de Kate accélérer, il voulait tâter le terrain, elle semblait bien prendre la chose. Il aimerait tellement pouvoir lui dire « je t'aime » sans qu'elle prenne peur et ne fasse demi-tour. Mais il allait devoir attendre encore, leur relation était toute fraiche et même si lui l'aimait et se l'était avoué il y a plus de 8 mois maintenant, pour elle c'était tout frais et elle n'était surement pas prête à l'entendre lui parler de sentiments.


	12. Chapter 12

Lorsque Kate se réveilla pour la seconde fois, le soleil était haut dans le ciel et sa montre affichait 10 heures 30. Castle dormait toujours à ses côtés, son souffle régulier caressait sa peau nue. Elle se glissa hors du lit, vêtit la chemise de Castle et un petit short blanc avant de descendre dans la cuisine. Elle retourna les manches de la chemise bleu clair et enfoui son nez dans le col respirant l'odeur de Castle. Elle s'attaqua à la préparation du petit déjeuner, fit couler le café du percolateur dans deux grandes tasses et grilla quelques tartines de pain qu'elle beurra et recouvrit d'une fine couche de confiture. Puis elle remonta réveiller Castle. Mais c'était déjà fait, il était dans la lune couché sur le dos torse nu.

Kate : debout dormeur !

Rick : viens m'embrasser avant.

Kate sourit : à vos ordres capitaine.

Rick se redressa dans le lit et Kate se pencha jusqu'à toucher ses lèvres avec les siennes, puis elle se recula alors qu'il en demandait encore.

Kate : lève-toi où on ne quittera pas ce lit de la journée, un café t'attend en bas.

Rick grommela avant de sortir du lit, il enfila un tee-shirt blanc et son caleçon avant de la rejoindre sur la terrasse face à la mer.

Rick : j'ai oublié de te dire hier soir, Alexis m'a dit qu'elle venait nous rejoindre à partir de vendredi prochain. Ca ne te dérange pas ?

Kate : c'est ta fille, alors tu n'as pas à me poser la question.

Rick : oui, mais je le fais quand même, parce que je ne veux pas que tu penses que c'est trop tôt pour toi de passer quelques jours avec ma fille.

Kate sourit devant sa compréhension : je suis très contente de pouvoir passer quelques jours avec ta fille, Alexis est géniale.

Rick : je suis heureux alors de pouvoir passer le weekend avec deux des trois femmes de ma vie.

Rick : la troisième c'est bien ta mère ?

Rick : non c'est Gina, bien sur que je parlais de mère !

Kate : ok.

Rick : ne sois pas jalouse Kate voyons.

Kate : je ne le suis pas, je me méfie c'est tout.

Rick plongea son regard dans le sien : tu as le droit d'être jalouse, ça prouve que tu tiens à moi, pas besoin de t'en cacher, mais tu n'as aucune raison de l'être. Je t'attends depuis si longtemps, je ne suis pas prêt de te lâcher.

Kate : pourtant tu as failli …

Rick : je savais qu'il fallait qu'on reparle de ce moment là.

Kate baissa la tête : on n'est pas obligé.

Rick : on va en parler. Je ne veux pas que tu ais peur. Tu m'as blessé, tu savais depuis 7 mois que je t'aimais et tu me l'as caché, encore pire, tu m'as menti, tu ne te souvenais plus. Je t'avais cru, je me disais que j'avais encore loupé mon moment de peu, et puis on s'est rapproché, on a eut des regards et des contacts, que je n'attendais plus comme après la prise d'otage à la banque ou le soir où mère nous a joué sa pièce dans le salon. Je pensais que ce serait pour bientôt, que tu allais nous laisser notre chance. Et puis ce jour là, quand j'ai compris derrière la vitre sans tain que tu te souvenais, que tu n'avais rien oublié, c'est comme si mon cœur était pilonné, je ne ressentais plus rien, tu m'avais vidé de toute émotion. Alors en premier, j'ai été en colère et j'ai voulu te le faire payer. Je pensais que tu réagirais, que tu me demanderais ce qui n'allait pas, je ne t'apportais plus ton café, je ne te regardais plus. Mais tu n'as rien dit, tu as fait comme si de rien était. Alors je me suis dit que je devais t'oublier, qu'il ne servait plus à rien d'attendre, que tu ne me reviendrais jamais, que je n'avais pas le droit de t'aimer, qu'il fallait que j'arrête. J'ai mis des barrières entre nous et puis j'ai raccourci mes visites au commissariat, j'ai refusé tes demandes pour aller boire un verre ou manger un morceau et j'ai cessé de venir sur cette enquête.

Kate : j'avais envie de te gifler pour que tu me regardes enfin, je n'avais plus ton attention, plus aucun sourire et surtout, plus aucune de tes théories abracadabrantes sur le complot de la CIA ou du FBI ne venaient perturber notre concentration. Tu m'as manqué chaque jour de chaque minute. Je ne pensais pas avoir le droit de te demander pourquoi tu avais changé. J'en étais venu à la conclusion que j'avais trop attendu, que tu n'avais pas compris notre conversation dans le parc sur les balançoires. Que je devais te laisser vivre ta vie, tu as passé 4 années avec nous et ce sont de loin les plus belles de ma vie.

Rick laissa parler son cœur, malgré la peur du rejet : je t'aime Kate

Kate resta bouche bée, il lui avait déjà dit, mais elle était en train de mourir. Là sur cette plage, ça avait une toute autre signification, ce n'était plus une supplique lâchée dans l'angoisse de la mort qui arrive. Elle plongea son regard dans le sien.

Rick la suppliant : ne fuis pas s'il te plait.

Kate : je ne partirais pas, je dois juste m'y habituer c'est tout.

Castle l'attira contre lui sur son fauteuil, elle s'assit face à lui sur ses genoux et l'embrassa tendrement, y mettant tout son cœur, Kate ne s'exprimait pas par des mots, elle ne maitrisait pas cela aussi bien que Castle, mais ses actions parlaient à sa place. Rick glissa ses doigts dans son dos sous sa propre chemise, caressant délicatement la peau fine et blanche de son dos.

Kate : je vais téléphoner à Lanie, elle doit s'inquiéter de ne pas avoir de mes nouvelles depuis deux jours.

Rick l'embrassa une dernière fois avant de la laisser quitter la chaleur de ses bras.

Il savait que ce « je t'aime » pour elle signifiait la même chose qu'une bombe en plein New-York, dans son cœur. Elle allait avoir besoin de temps pour s'y faire, mais il était patient, il l'avait prouvé en l'attendant pendant presqu'un an. Il se leva à regret et fit la vaisselle pour s'occuper. Kate marchait sur le sable blanc, le téléphone à l'oreille.

Lanie : Parish !

Kate : c'est moi.

Lanie : je croyais que Castle t'avait enlevé sur son cheval blanc, comme je n'avais pas de nouvelles.

Kate pouffa : en fait c'est moi qui l'aie enlevé.

Lanie : vous êtes où ?

Kate : les Hampton, il a enfin réussi à m'emmener voir son chalet, et tu devrais le voir Lanie, c'est un palace.

Lanie : ça tombe bien, j'ai des vacances à prendre.

Kate hésitante : il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait !

Lanie soupirant : aie aie aie, et tu es en train de te demander en combien de temps tu peux être de retour à New York et si Gates accepterait ton transfert en Afghanistan ?

Kate pouffa : mais non, tu as une imagination débordante Lanie.

Lanie : la Kate d'avant aurait réagi exactement comme je viens de le dire.

Kate : ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il me le dit. Je me sens bien avec lui, mais j'ai toujours peur que ça ne dure pas, qu'en rentrant à New York, tout dérape, il a été mon meilleur ami pendant 4 ans, je ne veux pas le perdre. Et si Gates l'apprenait et nous séparait ?

Lanie : vous devez le dire à Gates, parce que votre dynamique de travail va changer c'est sur, ne me dis pas que tu ne feras pas dix fois plus attention à lui lors de vos missions ?

Kate : je le faisais déjà plus que je n'aurais dû !

Lanie inspira : toutes les histoires ne fonctionnent pas forcément, mais Castle t'aime et depuis longtemps, et toi aussi tu l'aimes même si tu n'oses pas le dire, de peur de le perdre. Il faut toujours essayer, sinon tu ne sauras pas si ça peut marcher.

Kate : toutes les personnes que j'ai aimées sont mortes.

Lanie : mais non, ton père est encore là, moi je suis là et puis Castle aussi, et Alexis !

Kate inspira : oui, je sais, quoi de neuf au 12 ème ?

Lanie : Espo et Ryan en font baver au bleu ! C'est navrant, vivement que tu reviennes.

Kate sérieuse : il a refait surface ?

Lanie au son de la voix de Kate comprit de suite de qui elle parlait : non, mais sa photo circule dans tous les commissariats et à l'aéroport, il ne passera pas inaperçu longtemps.

Kate : ça fait deux fois qu'il essaye de me tuer, il ne ratera pas la troisième fois.

Lanie frissonnant : il n'y arrivera pas, on l'attrapera avant, je te le promets.

Kate : j'aimerais pouvoir te croire.


	13. Chapter 13

13 ème partie

Quelques heures plus tard, du côté de New-York.

Esposito : on vient d'avoir un appel, Maddox aurait été repéré à la sortie de la ville à proximité d'un entrepôt.

Gates : j'envois des agents vérifier, donnez moi l'adresse exacte. On ne le perdra pas encore une fois !

Ryan tendit l'adresse à son chef, il voulait que cette affaire aboutisse, que son lieutenant préférée puisse dormir sur ses deux oreilles. Pour l'instant elle était loin, mais elle serait de retour et de nouveau dans le viseur de ce tueur au sang froid. Il l'avait manqué deux fois, il n'aurait pas de repos tant qu'elle ne serait pas morte.

Esposito : on peut y aller ?

Gates : non, vous êtes trop proche de Beckett, cette affaire se résoudra sans vous.

Le sang du Latino ne fit qu'un tour, on venait de le retirer de l'enquête, et il ne l'acceptait pas. Il quitta le bureau suivi de l'inspecteur Ryan, son acolyte et ami.

Esposito : je n'y crois pas, comment est ce qu'elle a pu nous retirer de cette enquête bro !

Ryan : pense comme Beckett.

Esposito fronça les sourcils : elle n'abandonnerait pas, elle ne l'a jamais fait.

Ryan : elle ne mourra pas !

Esposito : il ne faut pas l'arrêter, il y en aura d'autres après, il faut le descendre, l'étau se resserrera autour de l'inconnu surpuissant. Il faut faire tomber le réseau.

Ryan tapa dans la main de son coéquipier et l'air de rien, ils rejoignirent l'ascenseur.

Gates savait qu'ils ne lâcheraient pas prise, elle voulait les en dissuader, mais il semblerait que le lieutenant Beckett a semé la graine de la rébellion.

Ryan et Esposito étaient en faction dans la voiture devant l'entrepôt, aucun mouvement depuis deux heures maintenant, ils commencèrent à s'impatienter, la nuit commençait à tomber.

Ryan : je vais appeler Jenny pour lui dire que je ne rentrerais pas ce soir.

Esposito : je vais devoir annuler mon diner avec Lanie aussi.

Ryan les yeux pétillants : avec Lanie hein ?

Esposito : je lui ais proposé de sortir pour discuter. On s'est séparé pour de mauvaises raisons.

Ryan : Jenny se sentirait mieux si votre histoire pouvait repartir, elle se sent tellement coupable.

Esposito sourit : il faut dire que ta Jenny, elle ne fait pas les choses à moitié.

Les deux détectives ne remarquèrent pas les deux ombres qui se faufilèrent à la tombée de la nuit, et les assommèrent par les fenêtres ouvertes.

Lorsqu'ils reprirent connaissance, ils étaient enfermés dans une pièce sans fenêtre aux murs humides et malodorants.

Ryan : ca va ?

Esposito : pas de casse.

Ryan : qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

Esposito tourna ses poignets et grimaça à la sensation de frottement avec la corde : je crois qu'on s'est joué de nous.

Ryan : l'appel anonyme ?

Esposito : il semblerait que pour trouver Beckett, on va leur servir d'appâts.

Ryan : elle va rappliquer dès qu'elle saura.

Esposito : et lui tombera direct dans la gueule.

Ryan soupira : on aurait dû écouter Gates.

Une lumière vive s'alluma au dessus de leur tête, ils se retrouvèrent aveuglé quelques secondes, le temps de s'habituer à la clarté de la pièce. Ils étaient attachés au milieu de la pièce dos à dos sur une chaise, pieds et poings liés.

** : On dirait qu'on a eut une bonne pèche.

Esposito : et vous croyez faire quoi de nous ?

** : une simple photo suffira, ensuite vous irez renifler vos excréments au fond de l'Hudson River.

Ryan : vous ne l'aurez pas.

Maddox : en combien de temps croyez vous qu'elle va rappliquer ? 2 heures, 4 heures ?

Esposito : elle va te faire bouffer tes dents, Jackass.

Maddox rit diaboliquement : on verra … En attendant faites de beaux rêves.

Maddox sortit de la pièce, fit refermer la porte et appuya sur le bouton « envoyer » de son téléphone portable à carte qu'il venait d'acquérir. Puis retira la puce qu'il brisa avant d'en mettre une neuve.

La photo arriva jusqu'au central et fut transférée au 12 ème, Karpowski eut un mouvement de recul en ouvrant la pièce jointe, son sang se glaça, l'affaire venait de mal tourner. Elle accourut dans le bureau du commissaire :

Karpowski : vous devriez regarder vos mails !

Gates ouvrit à son tour la pièce jointe et son pire cauchemar vu le jour. Deux de ses hommes étaient ligotés. Elle lut le message inscrit dans le mail : On joue à Cache-cache Beckett !

Gates allait devoir faire revenir Beckett et lui annoncer la mauvaise nouvelle.

Kate raccrocha le téléphone le visage crispé.

Rick : les nouvelles ne sont pas bonnes ?

Kate : Esposito et Ryan viennent de se faire enlever.

Rick grimaça : Maddox ?

Kate : il semblerait.

Rick : il te demande en échange ?

Kate lâcha un timide sourire, mais ses yeux trahissait sa peur : on doit rentrer.

Rick : c'est ce qu'il attend pour te descendre, que tu reviennes. Il ne les a pas enlevés pour rien, il savait que tu rappliquerais à la seconde.

Kate : je ne serais pas là, avec toi si Ryan n'était pas venu sur ce toit pour me sauver la peau. Je serais à la morgue de Lanie ! Je dois y aller.

Rick soupira, il savait qu'il avait perdu la partie. Si elle mettait un pied à New-York, elle serait morte.

Kate attrapa sa main : je sais que tu as peur, mais il ne m'aura pas, j'ai compris. On va les sortir de là et le coffrer.

Rick : pour qu'un nouveau tueur à gage employé par big bro, rapplique le lendemain ?

Kate : on doit en finir une bonne fois pour toute avec cette enquête.

Rick : rassemble tes affaires, on va rentrer.

Kate : appelle ta fille et fais la venir ici plus tôt, je ne veux pas qu'il ait d'autres moyens de faire pression sur moi.

Rick : elle ne voudra pas partir sans savoir ce qu'il se passe.

Kate : j'aimerais que tu t'éloignes aussi, mais je sais que tu ne le feras pas.

Rick : en effet, je suis ton partenaire, j'ai des points à compter n'oublies pas. Appelle ton père, qu'il déménage jusqu'à ce que l'affaire soit bouclée.

Les deux se saisirent de leur téléphone portable et appelèrent leurs proches respectifs. Kate légua sa place de conductrice à Rick, elle était trop énervée pour conduire. Lanie lui téléphona sur le trajet, elle était paniquée.

Kate : Lanie, on va les retrouver ok ?

Lanie : c'est toi qu'il veut à la place, et tu vas te sacrifier je te connais, mais ça ne les sortira pas d'affaire. Il t'a balancé du 17 ème étage d'un immeuble et tu crois qu'il va les relâcher ? Non !

Kate : je dois faire ce que j'ai à faire, ils sont sous ma responsabilité, c'est mon affaire.

Lanie : on vous attend au commissariat.

Kate : pas un mot sur ce que tu sais ok ?

Lanie l'air grave : compris.

Rick posa sa main sur celle de Kate : promet moi que tu ne feras rien d'héroïque.

Kate plongea son regard dans le sien : ils n'ont pas à payer à ma place.

Rick s'arrêta sur le bas côté de la route : mais tu n'as pas à payer non plus, tu n'as rien fait de mal ! Ta mère est morte et tu cherches seulement le coupable.

Kate : et je vais le trouver !


	14. Chapter 14

14 ème partie

Rick rentra chez lui après avoir laissé Kate devant le poste, afin de déposer ses affaires chez lui et rassurer sa fille, elle ne voulait pas partir avant de l'avoir vu.

Alexis : pourquoi est ce que vous êtes rentré ? Vous vous êtes disputé ?

Rick qui ne voulait pas mentir à sa fille : non, ce n'est pas ça, elle a été rappelée pour une affaire.

Alexis : pourquoi est ce que je dois partir voir grand-mère à Chicago ?

Rick : parce que je préfèrerais que tu ne restes pas ici, je vais être vraiment occupée, et ce sont tes vacances, tu dois profiter. J'ai téléphoné à mère, elle t'attendra à l'aéroport, ton vol est dans 3 heures.

Alexis : je suis sure que tu me caches quelque chose.

Rick la suppliant du regard : s'il te plait, est ce que tu pourrais ne pas poser de questions et faire semblant de me croire pour une fois.

Alexis paniquée : tu n'es pas en danger quand même ?

Rick : non, mais on a dit pas de questions.

Alexis : mais je veux que tu m'appelles tous les jours.

Rick : je le ferais promis. Je vais t'appeler un taxi.

Alexis serra son père dans ses bras et monta chercher sa valise restée dans sa chambre.

Pendant ce temps là au commissariat du 12 ème :

Kate : je veux que vous m'expliquiez tout depuis le début.

Karpowski : Gates leur a retiré l'enquête, alors ils ont voulu jouer les justiciers, comme toi j'imagine.

Lanie : Esposito m'a téléphoné à 20 heures pour me dire qu'il annulait notre sortie et Jenny m'a dit que Ryan l'avait appelé à la même heure. Il était tombé sur mon répondeur, alors lorsque j'ai vu le message à 20h30 à la fin de mon autopsie, je l'ai rappelé, mais je tombais directement sur la messagerie.

Kate : les téléphones sont éteints ?

Karpowski : on a essayé, on ne peut pas les tracer.

Lance : une autre équipe était partie pour surveiller l'entrepôt, mais ils devaient être de l'autre côté, parce qu'ils n'ont rien vu de suspect, on avait tous cru à une farce.

Kate : vous êtes ?

Lance : le nouvel inspecteur.

Kate lui serra la main, elle remarqua son air juvénile, il était mal tombé pour sa première enquête, un meurtre de 13 ans non résolu et un kidnapping de deux collègues. Bienvenue à New-York !

Gates : dans mon bureau Beckett.

Kate s'assit dans un fauteuil : Sir !

Gates : nous faisons tout ce qui est en notre possible pour les localiser, mais leur voiture a été déplacée et il n'y a aucune empreinte en dehors de celles de Ryan et d'Esposito.

Kate : je vais faire équipe avec les autres, ils enverront peut être un autre mail.

Gates : je veux que vous me promettiez que vous ne vous lancerez pas à l'assaut seule ou avec votre labrador personnel.

Kate sourit à l'appellation de Castle.

Gates : je ne plaisante pas, s'ils envoient une adresse où les retrouver pour faire l'échange, je ne veux pas que vous y alliez seule, vous attendrez les renforts. Je ne veux pas perdre 3 de mes hommes sur cette opération.

Kate : j'en prends note.

Kate sortit du bureau de la commissaire en soufflant et rencontra le regard de Castle devant l'ascenseur en grande discussion avec Lanie et Karpowski. Il lui tendit son café lorsqu'elle s'approcha et la sonda du regard.

Kate : focus Castle !

Rick fit mine de ne pas comprendre : alors l'appel n'a pu être retracé ?

Karpowski : la puce a fonctionné pendant moins de 5 minutes, comme pour l'envoi du mail.

Kate : il sait comment passer inaperçu. Mais on l'a déjà retrouvé une fois, et maintenant nous savons à quoi il ressemble.

Lanie : est ce qu'il t'a dit quelque chose lors de votre affrontement sur le toit, qui pourrait nous aider à retrouver son commanditaire haut placé ?

Kate réfléchissant : avant de partir, il a levé les yeux au ciel et il a dit « En fait, nous savons exactement, contre qui nous nous battons.»

Karpowski : il voulait dire quoi ?

Kate : j'avais autre chose à penser à ce moment là, pour y réfléchir.

Rick : tu dois le connaitre, mais sans le savoir.

Kate : je ne connais personne d'assez riche ou influent pour tirer autant de ficelles.

Rick sourit : à part moi !

Les trois femmes le regardèrent en fronçant les sourcils.

Rick : mais ce n'est pas moi, je promets.

Lanie soupira : on doit reprendre tout depuis le début …

Kate : c'est ce que je fais depuis 8 ans, j'aboutis toujours dans une impasse.

L'impasse, comme celle dans laquelle sa mère était morte 13 ans plus tôt. Au moment où elle voulait laisser tomber, voilà que l'enquête la rattrapait, comme si elle ne devait pas être heureuse, comme si elle ne pouvait pas profiter de la vie sans se sentir coupable. Elle avait accepté de partir quelques jours au bord de la mer avec Castle et ses deux partenaires avaient été kidnappés et surement torturés pour la retrouver. Elle ne serait donc jamais tranquille.

Kate chuchotant : Alexis a accepté facilement de partir ?

Rick : je pense qu'elle a compris que la situation la dépassait, elle a un peu parlementé, mais elle a vite accepté.

Kate : je suis désolée …

Rick : mais de quoi ?

Kate : de devoir te faire subir tout ça, quand tu es arrivé i ans, tu ne pensais pas t'engouffrer dans une histoire pareille.

Rick attrapa sa main doucement : je suis là de mon plein gré et puis tu as besoin de moi. Et ce sont aussi mes amis qui sont là quelque part.

Kate serra sa main avant de se perdre dans ses pensées. Il y a quelques heures encore, tout allait bien, elle était sur la plage en train de peaufiner son bronzage pendant que Castle mettait un point final à son roman, qu'il n'avait bien sur, pas accepté de lui faire lire avant la parution officielle. Elle avait pourtant cru être convaincante la nuit passée, mais rien n'y avait fait. Tant pis pour elle. Elle se maudirait si elle pouvait, d'avoir profité, d'avoir osé respirer sans se préoccuper de sa mère.

Rick : elle ne t'en veut pas, arrête de te faire du mouron. Elle doit être heureuse d'avoir pu te voir sourire.

Kate trouvait ça effrayant qu'il lise en elle comme dans un livre ouvert : un jour il faudra que tu m'expliques comment tu fais.

Rick : c'est simple, beaucoup d'observation et de talent !

L'attente qui a suivi fut longue pour tout le monde, la machine à café fonctionnait à plein régime. Tout le commissariat était sur le pied de guerre, deux des leurs étaient enfermé quelque part, peut être torturé, affamé ou blessé.

Jenny n'en pouvant plus d'attendre chez elle seule, avait rejoins l'équipe et faisait de son mieux pour ne pas déranger, mais elle semblait tellement terrifiée et anxieuse que Castle mit un point d'honneur à la détendre, il n'était pas utile pour le moment puisque l'attente était improductive. Kate était pendue au téléphone depuis une heure avec tous ceux qui auraient pu être touché de prêt ou de loin par l'enquête, elle noircissait des pages entière de bloc notes, raturant, soulignant, puis raturant de nouveau, l'affaire piétinait. Comme celle de son roman …

Rick : les meilleurs sont sur l'affaire, on va les retrouver.

Jenny : je n'en peux plus, être femme de flic, c'est encore plus stressant qu'être flic. Nous sommes les gens dans l'ombre, personne ne nous tient au courant, il est parti ce matin, et je ne me souviens plus si je lui ais dit que je l'aimais. Il ne peut pas lui arriver quelque chose.

Rick attrapa ses mains dans les siennes et tenta de la rassurer comme il pouvait, il la fit rire en lui racontant des enquêtes et des frasques qu'il avait vécu avec Ryan et Esposito. Elle sembla se détendre, mais lorsqu'elle repensa aux circonstances qui l'avaient fait venir au commissariat, elle perdit son sourire et repartit dans ses pensées. Rick leva la tête et croisa le regard de Kate, debout dans la salle de pause, derrière les persiennes. Il s'excusa auprès de Jenny et rejoignit sa partenaire.


	15. Chapter 15

15 ème partie

Kate l'œil fatigué : dis moi quelque chose de rassurant, s'il te plait.

Rick s'approcha et en cet instant, il se moqua qu'on le voit, il déposa ses mains sur les épaules de Kate et les massa doucement, sans lâcher un seul instant son regard. Ils avaient encore une de leurs conversations secrète et silencieuse comme ils en avaient avant. Rick esquissa un sourire et laissa glisser ses mains le long des bras de Kate dans une caresse infime. Elle laissa tomber sa tête contre son torse, inspirant son odeur comme son oxygène. Il ne bougea pas, n'esquissa pas un geste pour l'enlacer, il savait qu'elle ne voulait pas paraitre faible. Le téléphone de Kate sonna, les tirants de leur léthargie. Elle releva la tête lui sourit tendrement avant de décrocher. Leur pause était terminée.

Il quitta la salle de pause et tenta de trouver Lanie, ne la voyant pas dans la pièce centrale, il pensa à la morgue, elle avait surement eut besoin de se retrouver seule. Il prit l'ascenseur et la trouva assise à son bureau plongée dans ses pensées. Il s'appuya contre le chambranle de la porte et frappa légèrement contre la porte.

Lanie : Castle, du nouveau ?

Rick : non, je viens juste voir comment tu te sens.

Lanie : il m'avait invité à diner hier soir. Tout le monde n'a pas droit à une seconde chance …

Rick : il t'aime.

Lanie : je sais, je l'ai quitté à cause de cette stupide dispute à propos du mariage, alors qu'on était bien ensemble.

Rick s'assit en face d'elle : vous l'aurez votre seconde chance.

Lanie : comme toi tu as eu la tienne ?

Rick souriant : oui, tu vois, 4 ans à se battre pour qu'elle ouvre les yeux. Ca a payé finalement.

Lanie : elle est heureuse, c'est grâce à toi.

Rick : j'espère, mais j'aurais tellement voulu que cette histoire soit derrière nous.

Lanie soupirant : la vie n'est jamais parfaite.

Rick : j'ai tellement peur qu'elle joue les Rambo. Je ne veux pas la perdre alors que je viens enfin de la trouver.

Lanie : on devrait remonter ?

Rick : je vais aller chercher des viennoiseries et du bon café pour tout le monde, personne n'a dormi de la nuit.

Lanie reprit l'ascenseur pendant que Castle sortait dans l'air frais du matin. Il devait être 9 heures, ils avaient roulé pendant deux heures après l'appel de Gates à 20h40 et personne n'avait arrêté depuis. Il s'arrêta au Starbuck's du bas de la rue, c'était celui que préférait Kate. Il les dévalisa en beignet et autres muffins et passa commande d'une vingtaine de grand café noir. Il repartit chargé de quatre sacs en papiers, il allait faire des heureux. Ceux qui l'auraient été encore plus, c'est Esposito et Ryan …

Lorsqu'il pénétra dans l'open-space, Kate remplissait consciencieusement le tableau blanc, les sourcils froncés par la concentration, Karpowski était entourée de Lance et un autre de leurs collègues et visionnaient des vidéos de surveillance pour essayer de voir qui avait déplacé la voiture de Ryan et Esposito, mais les angles de vus n'étaient pas bon et la personne, un type d'1m85 environ portait un sweat-shirt à capuche noir. Castle déposa les sacs sur un bureau et commença la distribution. Il en apporta même un à Gates qui était en grande conversation avec le maire dans son bureau. Elle le remercia silencieusement d'un signe de tête avant de se re-concentrer. Lorsqu'il revint dans la grande pièce, Kate était appuyée contre son bureau, le stylo coincée entre ses doigts et le front plissé. Ordinairement, il adorait la voir à l'œuvre, mais là, il savait que son anxiété était au maximum et que l'affaire était celle de toute sa vie. La vie de deux de leurs amis étaient en jeu, ils n'auraient pas droit à l'erreur. Il s'approcha dans son dos jusqu'à ce qu'elle capte sa présence. Elle se décala pour le laisser s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

Rick : j'ai dévalisé ton Starbuck's préféré !

Kate sans le regarder : merci.

Rick : je me sens tellement inutile.

Kate cala sa cuisse contre la jambe de Castle dans un léger frottement : on l'est tous.

Rick : tu as trouvé quelque chose d'autre ?

Kate nia d'un hochement de tête.

Rick : tu devrais peut être te changer les idées et manger un morceau, j'ai pris les muffins que tu adores, ceux avec les grosses myrtilles et les pépites de chocolat blanc !

Kate lui sourit timidement : je dois rester concentrée.

Rick : tu sais très bien que ça ne servira à rien, tant qu'ils ne donnent pas signe de vie, rien ne bougera.

Kate allait rétorquer quand un cri de victoire traversa la pièce, ils pivotèrent leur tête dans la direction du bruit. Lance venait de trouver un angle de vue, et la photo, certes floue du conducteur venait d'apparaître sur son écran. Kate et Castle s'y précipitèrent, l'homme était inconnu, mais la base de donnée leur en apprendrait peut être plus.

Beckett se décida à prendre un muffin et le décortiqua du bout des doigts, n'appréciant pas à sa juste valeur son gout et sa chair si tendre.

Rick saisit la main de Kate et l'entraina dans la salle de boxe située un étage plus haut, elle était vide, ce serait l'endroit parfait.

Kate : mais qu'est ce que tu fais ?

Rick : tu as besoin de te détendre.

Kate : mais on doit rester pour voir si l'homme est connu des services.

Rick : on le saura en redescendant dans quelques minutes.

Kate n'ajouta rien mais se laissa entrainer. Rick se plaça derrière elle et tenta de détendre les muscles crispés de ses épaules. Elle s'appuya contre son torse au bout de quelques minutes et le massage se transforma en caresses. Kate pivota dans ses bras et se laissa enserrer, elle avait besoin de sa chaleur réconfortante, elle s'accrocha à lui. Il embrassa le sommet de son front puis descendit lentement ses lèvres le long de ses tempes, sur ses yeux clos et le bout de son nez avant de caresser ses joues et son cou tendu. Elle se saisit de ses lèvres tendrement et y déposa des dizaines de petits baisers. Puis elle glissa son visage dans son cou, s'imprégnant encore une fois de son odeur. Ils restèrent ainsi dix bonnes minutes avant que le téléphone de Kate ne sonne, un message, le visage n'était pas inconnu. Ils redescendirent en courant.

Castle avait raison, Kate avait besoin de se détendre et leur moment intime lui avait fait autant de bien qu'une nuit de sommeil pendant une enquête. Elle ne pensa même pas à culpabiliser pour avoir pris du bon temps pendant que ses amis étaient enfermés. Elle savait que pour être au top de sa forme et ainsi pouvoir les aider, elle avait besoin de Castle et de son soutien.

Karpowski : le complice de Maddox s'appelle Hank Clars. Il a un casier bien rempli, possession de drogues, armes volées, coups et blessures.

Gates : un saint en quelques sortes.

Kate : comment a-t-il rencontré Maddox ?

Lance : sing-sing en 2007.

Gates : Beckett et Lance allez fouiller son appartement.

Beckett : mais …

Gates : vous serez plus utile là-bas. Et gilet par balle pour tout le monde, on ne prend aucun risque.

Castle, Kate et Lance s'équipèrent avant de quitter le commissariat. La voiture de Lance se trouvait juste devant, ils y seraient rapidement, direction Brooklyn.


	16. Chapter 16

16 ème partie

L'appartement était miteux et vide, la vaisselle était dans l'évier, les vêtements trainaient par terre et la poussière n'avait pas été faite depuis au moins six mois.

Castle pour détendre l'atmosphère : on peut vraiment vivre comme ça ?

Kate : on a déjà vu pire.

Lance fouillait la pile de papiers posée sur la table de la cuisine, mais il ne trouva rien de concluant, des factures qu'il emporta pour les consulter au 12 ème. Ils rentrèrent une heure plus tard, épuisé avec le sentiment d'avoir été inutile.

Ils passèrent le reste de la matinée à éplucher les comptes de Hank, avalant café sur café.

Kate : pourquoi est ce qu'il n'a pas reçu une grosse somme d'argent pour être le complice de Maddox ?

Rick crut reconnaitre un numéro, il retourna la feuille, puis la suivante : parce que le versement a été étalé sur plusieurs mois.

Kate se pencha au dessus de lui pour apercevoir le solde versé : Ryan, vérifie ce numéro de compte …

Le silence se fit dans la pièce, Kate se rendit compte de ce qu'elle venait de dire.

Karpowski : je vais le faire.

Kate semblait abattue, ses deux amis lui manquaient, elle était responsable de ce qu'il leur arrivait, même si Castle lui disait le contraire.

Gates : Beckett, allez vous reposer, vous en avez besoin, on va faire un roulement.

Kate releva la tête et rencontra le regard autoritaire de sa chef : non, je vais rester, je veux être utile.

Gates avant de rejoindre son bureau : vous ne le serez pas si vous êtes épuisée, et vous l'êtes. Emmenez votre labrador avec vous.

Rick : elle parlait de moi là ?

Lanie ne put s'empêcher de pouffer à sa comparaison.

Rick : je suis utile ici.

Kate : écoute la dame, chaton et viens !

Rick : non, va te reposer, moi je reste là.

Kate plongea son regard dans le sien et une de leur conversation silencieuse eut lieu. Rick attrapa sa veste sur son dossier et quitta la pièce en maugréant.

Kate : vous me prévenez dès que vous avancez ok ?

Lanie lui sourit avant d'acquiescer d'un signe de tête.

Rick attendant un taxi : je ne suis pas un labrador !

Kate leva les yeux au ciel : mais non.

Rick : on va chez toi ou chez moi ?

Kate trop fatiguée pour répondre à son allusion : je vais rentrer, si je dois me reposer quelques heures, autant que je le fasse chez moi.

Rick : ok, à plus tard alors.

Il attrapa un taxi et fila, un sourire faux sur le visage. Elle n'avait pas conscience de l'avoir blessé, elle était bien trop fatiguée pour comprendre quoi que ce soit. Elle rentra, se débarrassa de ses vêtements avant de glisser sous l'eau chaude de sa douche. Elle retrouva ses draps froids où l'odeur de Rick manquait, posa son téléphone sur sa table de nuit et ferma les yeux en quelques secondes. Dans son sommeil, elle pouvait presque sentir le corps de Castle contre le sien et un sourire étira sa bouche.

Castle quant à lui, avait le cœur gros, Kate ne savait pas, elle n'avait même pas remarqué, qu'il aurait préféré être avec elle que seul dans son lit. Il appela Lance pour lui demander de placer une voiture de surveillance sous les fenêtres de Kate par mesure de sécurité. Il lui promit que ce serait fait de suite. Il raccrocha, pensa lui envoyer un message, mais elle devait comprendre seule, se rendre compte, qu'être en couple signifiait bien plus que ce qu'elle pensait. Il s'endormit rapidement.

3 heures plus tard, le téléphone sur la table de chevet de Kate sonna, elle l'attrapa et décrocha totalement dans le brouillard.

Karpowski : on a trouvé d'où vient le compte, tu devrais venir.

Kate : j'arrive de suite.

Elle reposa le téléphone, pivota dans son lit, la sensation de Castle à ses côtés s'évapora. Elle ouvrit les yeux et tenta de se lever, mais ses muscles étaient endoloris, elle n'avait pas assez dormi pour se remettre de sa nuit et de sa moitié de journée sans sommeil. La soirée et la nuit à venir serait dure. Elle envoya un message à Castle, lui demandant de la retrouver au poste, qu'ils avaient un indice.

Castle sentit son téléphone vibrer à ses côtés, il le saisit, les yeux lourds, mais lorsqu'il ouvrit le message de Kate, un sourire apparut sur son visage, qui disparut aussitôt. « Rejoins-moi au poste, compte trouvé. » ce message manquait de personnalité. Il se leva, reprit une douche avant de se vêtir, il passa acheter un café au Starbuck's au bout de la rue du 12 ème, qu'il entama sur le trajet. Ses heures de sommeil l'avaient tourmenté plus qu'autre chose, il s'était imaginé tout ce qu'on pouvait faire subir à Ryan et Esposito depuis maintenant 12 heures. Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit sur l'open-space, révélant une certaine effervescence, il étouffa un bâillement et se dirigea vers Karpowski qui pianotait sur son clavier.

Rick : alors ce compte ?

Karpowski : compte off-shore qui a transité par l'Asie avant de revenir aux Etats-Unis.

Rick curieux : où en Asie ?

Lance s'approchant : le Cambodge !

Rick : le Cambodge ? Drôle de façon de faire transiter son argent.

Karpowski : pour le moins original je suis d'accord.

Rick : qui pourrait avoir un intérêt à ce que de l'argent séjourne là-bas ?

Lance : on épluche des dossiers depuis les résultats, vous vous joignez à nous ?

Rick acquiesça avant de rejoindre la salle de réunion où de nombreux policiers étaient assis devant des piles de dossiers.

Lanie : toi qui déteste faire de la paperasse, tu dois être content !

Rick lui sourit : on ne peut plus ravi.

Kate était assise de l'autre côté de la table, elle leva la tête en entendant sa voix, elle fut déçue de ne pas croiser son regard, mais c'est lorsqu'elle le vit porter son café à ses lèvres qu'elle comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas. Pourquoi n'y en avait-t-il pas un pour elle ? Il ne croisa pas son regard et s'assit aux côtés de Lance et Lanie à l'autre bout de la table, devant une nouvelle pile. Kate sentit son cœur se serrer, pourquoi l'ignorait-il de la sorte ? Castle posa son gobelet, retira sa veste et ouvrit le premier dossier. 1 heure passa sans que personne ne mette la main sur une information importante. Puis Lanie, peu habituée à ce genre de boulot, lui fit glisser un dossier.

Lanie : regarde ce type a reçu une somme d'argent provenant du même compte.

Rick retourna le papier pour voir le nom du type en question. Il lui disait quelque chose, mais ne s'en souvenait plus.

Rick : quelqu'un sait qui est Tobby Anderson ?

Kate : c'est le juge qui était en charge du dossier sur l'assassinat de ma mère …


	17. Chapter 17

17 ème partie

Lanie : il a reçu une grosse somme d'argent il y a 12 ans et de nouveau il y a peu.

Rick regarda la date : le procès de Lockhood ! Je savais que j'avais déjà entendu son nom.

Kate : on a la preuve maintenant que ça a un lien avec l'enquête.

Karpowski quelques minutes plus tard : je n'ai pas trouvé beaucoup d'informations sur ce compte, je sais juste que le propriétaire est domicilié à Washington DC.

Rick : et qu'il est puissant et riche.

Lanie : comme à peu près 3% de la ville.

Rick : vous pouvez déjà me retirer de la liste.

Lance sourit à son commentaire, il commençait à comprendre pourquoi Ryan et Esposito lui faisait vivre la misère depuis son arrivée, avoir côtoyé Richard Castle pendant 4 ans devait rendre le travail plutôt amusant.

Kate : tu n'es pas assez riche de toute manière.

Rick ne releva pas sa pique, ce qui sema encore plus le doute dans l'esprit de Kate. Lanie croisa le regard de son amie et y lut de l'incompréhension, elle lui demanda silencieusement de la rejoindre dans la salle de pause.

Lanie : qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Kate : je ne sais pas …

Lanie : il a bien dû se passer quelque chose.

Kate : il ne m'a pas souri depuis qu'il est monté dans son taxi il y a plus de 4 heures, et il ne m'a pas apporté de café.

Lanie : tu n'es pas parti avec lui ?

Kate : non, je pensais plus me reposer si j'étais seule.

Lanie : tu lui as expliqué ?

Kate : non, tu crois que j'aurais dû ?

Lanie : c'est de Castle que l'on parle là. Il doit avoir peur que tu le lâches, il te connait, tu n'es pas très douée pour ce genre de chose, mais il doit espérer quand même.

Kate : alors le message que je lui ais envoyé pour le faire venir ici n'a rien dû arranger.

Lanie : quoi ?

Kate : je voulais revenir au plus vite, alors je lui ais dit que l'enquête avait avancé, de me retrouver ici.

Lanie : il n'est plus ton coéquipier dévoué, il est ton boy-friend, tu dois avoir un peu plus de considération pour lui.

Kate : j'ai des excuses à présenter alors.

Lanie sourit : il semblerait.

Kate sortit son téléphone et envoya un message à Castle : « retrouve-moi en haut, j'ai besoin de te parler. KB »

Castle sortit son téléphone de sa poche lorsqu'il sonna :

Rick : salut ma fille.

Alexis : papa, New-York n'a pas encore explosé ?

Rick : ça n'a rien à voir.

Alexis : tu étais aussi sérieux le jour où tu as voulu qu'on parte avec grand-ma.

Rick : ce n'est pas ça, je ne peux pas vous en dire plus, mais je vous promets que ça va.

Alexis : appelle-moi plus tard ok ?

Rick : passe une bonne journée avec ta grand-mère.

Alexis : elle a prévu de m'emmener faire les boutiques elle dit que ma valise n'est pas assez remplie.

Rick sourit : à plus tard, je t'aime Pumpkin.

Alexis : moi aussi papa.

Il allait ranger son téléphone dans sa poche quand il remarqua l'enveloppe fermée dans ses messages. Il monta les marches d'escaliers comme si on le conduisait à l'échafaud et ouvrit la porte avec fracas.

Kate sursauta, elle ne s'attendait plus à le voir venir et elle tournait ses explications dans sa tête depuis 5 minutes.

Rick : tu voulais me dire quelque chose ?

Kate : je suis désolée.

Rick : tu l'es beaucoup en ce moment, tu ne trouves pas.

Kate sentit sa pique traverser son cœur : je ne pensais pas te faire du mal en te disant non tout à l'heure, je ne suis pas très douée pour ce genre de chose, Josh, n'était presque jamais là, c'était comme si j'avais un petit ami de location, pour certains soirs seulement.

Rick les yeux écarquillés : tu me parles de Josh !

Kate : c'est pour t'expliquer, que je ne sais pas comment me comporter avec toi, qui es avec moi tout le temps.

Rick énervé : toi aussi tu trouves que je suis un labrador ?

Kate soupira : mais non, j'aime t'avoir à mes côtés, seulement, je ne comprends pas toujours ce que tu veux me dire. Je n'ai jamais été mariée, je n'ai jamais habité avec un homme, je suis une handicapée de l'amour ! Je suis désolée.

Rick sourit devant sa confession : tout à l'heure, je ne te demandais pas de venir chez moi parce que j'étais en manque, mais seulement pour dormir. J'ai aussi besoin de me reposer, je ne suis qu'un homme, mais j'avais envie de me coucher à côté de toi.

Kate : je vais m'améliorer, je te le promets.

Rick l'attira contre lui : je vais t'apprendre, tu verras, c'est facile.

Kate glissa ses mains dans le bas de son dos et se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour poser ses lèvres contre les siennes.

Rick : tu m'as manquée.

Kate : toi aussi.

Rick sourit entre deux baisers : c'est l'absence de café qui t'a mis la puce à l'oreille ?

Kate : le fait que tu n'ais pas remarqué que mon regard était braqué sur toi a achevé de me convaincre.

Rick : je ne suis plus ton coéquipier, je suis plus que ça, même si nous sommes les seuls au courant.

Kate l'embrassa de plus belle : j'en prends bonne note.

Rick posa ses mains dans son cou et caressa ses longs cheveux ondulés : j'aime quand tu sens la cerise.

Kate sourit contre ses lèvres : je sais.

Ils redescendirent ensemble quelques minutes plus tard, Gates les appela dans son bureau, ils se regardèrent avant de la suivre.

Gates : on vient de recevoir un nouveau mail.

Rick : je me demandais pourquoi on n'en avait pas reçu depuis.

Gates tourna son écran. Ils furent stupéfaits.

« 12 heures ne vous ont pas suffit pour nous retrouver, à partir de maintenant, vous avez deux heures, si Beckett n'est pas devant moi d'ici là, je me débarrasse de vos agents ! »

Le sang de Kate se glaça, elle attrapa la main de Castle et la serra comme une bouée de sauvetage, Gates le remarqua, mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Un problème à la fois.


	18. Chapter 18

18 ème partie

Ils quittèrent son bureau silencieusement et rejoignirent l'open-space où le même message était affiché sur une dizaine d'ordinateurs. Lanie ne put empêcher ses larmes de couler et Jenny sembla encore plus paniquée, elle ne savait pas ce qui se passait, mais voyant le visage des coéquipiers de son mari elle se douta que quelque chose de mauvais venait d'arriver.

Ca allait être une chasse, à celui qui serait le plus malin, et dans l'équipe de Beckett, ils étaient plutôt futé, il allait falloir mettre les bouchées double, car elle n'accepterait pas de perdre un autre de ses proches.

2h00

La recherche concernant le mystérieux organisateur de cette sombre affaire se poursuivait, Karpowski et Lance faisaient leur maximum pour réduire la zone de recherche, mais la législation stricte de Washington leur mettait des battons dans les roues à chaque avancée.

Rick : le lieu de la détention doit être situé entre l'entrepôt où Ryan et Esposito ont attendu pendant plusieurs heures et le lieu où leur voiture a été retrouvée. Ils n'ont surement pas voulu perdre de temps en la larguant loin, surtout s'ils ne sont que deux. Ils ont dû assommer Ryan et Esposito pour les transporter, et ils pouvaient se réveiller à n'importe quel moment.

Kate attrapa une carte détaillée, elle sortit les outils de traçage et fit un cercle englobant l'entrepôt et le parking : ils ont dû choisir un lieu légèrement isolé ou de passage, pour que les allers et venus ne paraissent pas suspects.

Rick pointa trois lieux : soit ils sont restés dans un des entrepôts et ça serait vraiment trop facile, soit ils sont dans ce quartier résidentiel en construction, dans ce cas, ils n'auraient pas d'électricité ni l'eau courante, peu probable au vu de la photo qu'on a reçu, soit ils sont aux Dock près de l'Hudson River. Lieu propice pour supprimer un corps ou deux …

Kate interpela ses collègues, elle faisait confiance à Rick, il y réfléchissait surement depuis plusieurs heures pour arriver à une telle conclusion.

Kate à ses collègues : faites un plan rapproché avec un hélico, des docks avec lunette infra-rouge, il est 21 heures, les lieux doivent être vide. La moindre présence humaine doit être suspecte.

1h30

L'hélicoptère survola la zone des docks, plongée dans le noir, deux ou trois silhouettes apparurent dans la lunette, mais rien de suspect.

1h

Karpowski : Le congrès à Washington n'arrête pas de nous contrer, le type que l'on cherche se trouve là-bas, j'en suis presque sure.

Kate : sors moi la liste des sénateurs, un nom me sautera peut être aux yeux.

Lance lui apporta la liste de 135 noms, elle n'aurait jamais le temps de la passer au crible en entier. Ils s'attelèrent à la tache avec Castle, il connaissait l'affaire de l'assassinat de sa mère presque aussi bien qu'elle, à eux deux, ils allaient y arriver.

Lance suivait grâce à une caméra emportée, la vidéo tournée dans les docks, l'affaire n'avançait pas, et si Castle avait eu tort, si ce n'était pas du tout à cet endroit qu'il fallait chercher ?

40 minutes

Kate : John Mc Kinley, ma mère m'a parlé de ce type une fois, je ne me souviens plus pourquoi.

Karpowski : je fais une recherche dessus.

Kate se prit la tête dans les mains cherchant au plus profond de sa mémoire.

Karpowski : son dossier est secret défense !

Kate tapa son point sur la table.

Rick attrapa son poing : ça va aller Kate, tu vas trouver.

Kate plongea son regard dans le sien, elle y lut le courage, la détermination et la confiance qu'il lui témoignait : je sais, il y avait eut un procès, il donnait des pots de vin à ses collaborateurs et plusieurs avaient démissionnés suite à une grosse prime. Je crois qu'il y en avait un qui avait même été tué, il avait surement refusé l'argent !

Rick : mais qu'est ce qui le relie à New-York ?

Kate haussa les épaules : je ne me souviens que de ça …

Rick : on va trouver.

30 minutes

Une image parut intriguer Lance qui zooma sur son écran.

Lance : vous devriez venir voir ça, je crois que je les ais !

Kate, Rick, Karpowski, Lanie et Gates le rejoignirent devant l'écran.

Lance : deux types assis dos à dos, ça ne vous parait pas suspect ?

Kate : c'est où exactement ?

Lance fit apparaitre le plan détaillé des docks et montra un endroit en particulier. Le plus en décalé de l'entrée, et le plus difficile d'accès.

Gates : allez-y, nous allons continuer la recherche sur le sénateur véreux.

Kate fit un signe de tête, attrapa son gilet par balle resté sur le dossier de sa chaise et en compagnie de Castle et Lance, ils rejoignirent l'ascenseur. Kate se tenait entre les deux garçons, elle saisit la main de son voisin de gauche et la serra doucement, un contact suffirait. Elle sentit Rick lui caresser le pouce, l'instant dura seulement 30 secondes, mais ça leur suffit pour se rassurer.

Kate prit le volant et conduisit le plus rapidement possible, aux abords des docks, elle coupa le gyrophare pour passer inaperçu. Elle montra sa plaque à l'entrée et la porte s'ouvrit automatiquement. Elle slaloma entre les allers.

15 minutes

Le téléphone de Kate sonna, elle décrocha.

Karpowski : on vient de contacter la police de Washington, ils se rendent au domicile du sénateur pour l'interroger. C'est bientôt fini.

Kate : on se rappelle, on est devant.

Rick la fixa pour comprendre ce qui se passait.

Kate lui sourit : ils vont arrêter le sénateur, la police de DC est en route pour le coffrer.

Rick : à nous de faire notre boulot.

Lance : ils ne veulent voir que Beckett.

Rick : pas d'héroïsme tu te souviens.

Kate : j'ai un gilet par balle, qu'est ce que tu veux qu'il m'arrive ?

Rick : mon pire cauchemar.

Kate serra sa main une brève seconde avant de se diriger sans bruit vers la porte du bâtiment, la première pièce était vide. La seconde aussi, le temps s'écoulait, elle avait l'impression de se trouver dans un sablier géant, comme écrasée par le point du temps qui passe.

10 minutes

** : il semblerait que votre amie ne soit pas si futée que vous le pensiez les gars ! Les deux heures sont presque écoulées.

Esposito : elle va te faire bouffer la semelle de tes chaussures, crétin.

** : vous semblez bien sur de vous !

Esposito allait répondre, mais un coup de feu tua sur le coup Hank.


	19. Chapter 19

19 ème partie

Ryan : il semble que nous ayons raison.

Maddox : montre-toi Kate.

Kate avait promis qu'elle ne ferait pas de folie, elle n'avait plus envie de se laisser mourir pour la cause. Ryan et Esposito se courbèrent pour arracher les cordes qui les liaient l'un à l'autre, mais les liens ne cédèrent pas, leur collègue était seule.

Kate : nous avons le sénateur, il vient d'être arrêté, tu ferais mieux de te rendre plutôt que d'aggraver ton cas. Plus personne ne sera acheté pour te sortir de là.

Maddox tira dans la direction de la voix, mais rata sa cible d'un bon mètre : tu crois ça ?

Kate tira à son tour : je ne le crois pas, j'en suis sure.

Kate se rapprochait de Maddox au fur et à mesure, il ne pouvait toujours pas la voir mais elle le voyait. Il était placé juste derrière Ryan et Esposito, elle ne pouvait plus tirer sous peine de blesser les gars.

Maddox : j'ai cru que tu ne nous trouverais jamais.

Kate : je ne lâche jamais ma proie très longtemps. New-York est mon terrain de jeu.

La porte située juste derrière Maddox s'ouvrit violemment, il se retourna au moment où trois balles l'atteignirent. Une dans le dos, une dans le cœur et une dans le crâne. Il s'écroula lentement et lâcha son dernier souffle. Rick détacha Ryan et Esposito pendant que Kate se ruait sur le corps inanimé de Maddox, elle tomba à genoux à côté de lui. C'était fini.

Castle s'approcha de la jeune femme qui laissait enfin son cœur se vider de ses larmes. Elle était secouée de tremblements, Ryan, Esposito et Lance sortirent pudiquement.

Kate se retourna vers Castle et sans dire un mot se jeta dans ses bras, les larmes dévalaient ses joues. C'était fini. Rick la serra contre lui, caressant ses cheveux soyeux pour l'apaiser, son cœur battait contre ses doigts.

Rick : c'est fini, tout est fini. Ca va aller maintenant.

Kate chuchota, le corps parcouru de tremblements : je … je t'aime.

Rick soupira : moi aussi Katie.

Quelques heures plus tard :

Gates : dites-moi comment Castle s'est retrouvé avec une arme ?

Lance : lorsque nous avons entendu les coups de feu, nous avons décidé d'intervenir. Nous avons contourné le bâtiment jusqu'à trouver une autre porte d'accès. Nous étions juste devant Maddox, il pointait son arme sur nous, nous n'avons fait que nous défendre.

Gates : la balle dans la tête vient de vous Lance, celle dans le dos, de Beckett et celle dans le cœur de Castle, vous auriez pu vous abstenir de tirer, vous auriez pu blesser quelqu'un.

Rick voulut se défendre, mais Kate le précéda de quelques secondes.

Kate : Castle a déjà pu démontrer la justesse dont il fait preuve dans ses tirs. Il a le droit de tirer lorsque sa vie est en danger, Maddox avait braqué son arme dans sa direction, c'était donc de la légitime défense.

Gates : vous auriez pu tirer dans la jambe ou le bras dans ce cas, si vous êtes si adroit que ça, pourquoi ne pas l'avoir fait monsieur Castle ?

Rick : vous êtes en train de faire mon procès, je ne pense pas qu'une balle dans la jambe aurait arrêté ce fou dangereux, et pourquoi ne demandez vous pas à Lance pourquoi il a tiré dans la tête ? Je ne pense pas avoir été la balle tueuse.

Gates : vous êtes consultant Castle, pas flic.

Rick : vous voulez que je m'en aille c'est ça ? Vous ne pouvez pas me renvoyer puisque je ne suis pas sous vos ordres. Ici, il n'y a que trois personnes qui peuvent me demander de partir, alors demandez leur leurs avis si vous voulez.

Gates : vous êtes un écrivain, vous allez vous lasser de ce petit jeu qui pimente votre vie.

Kate : il ne partira pas, il est utile ici et vous le savez très bien. La pression ne marchera pas.

Kate et Rick quittèrent la réunion ensemble, aussi remonté l'un que l'autre.

Kate : comme je regrette Montgomery dans ces moments là !

Rick soupira : ce que j'ai dit est vrai Kate, il n'y a que toi, Ryan et Esposito qui puissiez me faire partir. Ce n'est pas parce qu'elle joue au bouledogue avec moi que je vais changer d'avis.

Kate : tu as fait exprès de viser le cœur n'est ce pas ?

Rick baissa la tête : c'était symbolique, il t'a tiré dessus, en plein cœur il y a un an, je n'ai fait que boucler la boucle.

Kate : et si on allait voir nos deux héros ?

Rick acquiesça d'un signe de tête et la suivit dans l'ascenseur. Kate attrapa sa main dans la sienne dès que les portes se refermèrent, enlaça ses doigts avec les siens et posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Rick. Elle allait enfin pouvoir souffler, l'enquête de sa vie était sur le point d'être bouclée. Elle aurait voulu pouvoir interroger John Mc Kinley sur ses intentions et ses raisons de tuer sa mère et de la vouloir elle-même morte. Comment une simple détective de New-York pouvait être une aiguille dans le pied d'un sénateur de la capitale ? Mais elle n'avait pas eu l'autorisation de faire le déplacement jusqu'à Washington, Castle avait voulu payer de sa poche, mais Kate avait soupiré. Elle faisait confiance aux policiers qualifiés de la capitale, ils lui feraient cracher le morceau quoi que ça leur en coute. Ils étaient au courant pour la prise d'otage des deux officiers de police et dans la maison, ça ne se faisait pas.

Ils retrouvèrent Lanie dans le hall de l'hôpital, elle serra sa meilleure amie dans ses bras avant de les emmener dans la chambre des deux policiers.

Esposito : vous en avez mis du temps pour nous retrouver !

Kate : vous étiez bien caché il faut dire.

Ryan : ce n'est pas la pire prise d'otage qu'on a vécu pourtant, je me souviens d'un bain dans l'eau gelé, il n'y a pas si longtemps que ça. Plutôt mauvais souvenir comparé à ça. Une promenade de santé en somme.

Rick pouffa : les russes ont copié leur méthode de torture sur le moyen-âge !

Kate : vous sortez quand ?

Esposito : ils veulent nous garder pour le reste de la nuit, mais demain, on sera sur pied.

Ryan : qu'est ce qu'à dit Gates ?

Kate : elle veut virer Castle parce qu'il a tiré sur Maddox.

Esposito : il n'est pas le seul !

Ryan : alors tu t'en vas ?

Rick : non, vous êtes les seuls à pouvoir me dire de partir, les gars.

Esposito : alors on va encore lui en faire voir de toutes les couleurs, bro.


	20. Chapter 20

20 ème partie

Ils restèrent pendant plusieurs heures à discuter tous ensemble avant que Kate, Rick et Lanie décident de rentrer chez eux.

Rick : on partage un taxi ?

Lanie : je suis venue en voiture. Tu as perdu ta fortune Castle ?

Kate sourit avant que Lanie ne rejoigne le parking.

Rick : et vous miss Beckett vous partagez avec moi ?

Kate : je crois, qu'on pourrait aller chez moi, qu'en penses-tu ?

Rick : pour dormir bien sur ?

Kate : je pensais à une partie de domino …

Rick : et moi à de l'origami grandeur nature.

Kate héla un taxi où ils s'engouffrèrent en riant. L'origami donna des idées à Kate, elle attrapa les lèvres de Castle entre les siennes avant de se glisser dans ses bras.

La soirée a été calme pour tout le monde, Rick a téléphoné à sa fille pour lui dire que l'alerte était levée, qu'elle pouvait rentrer quand elle le souhaitait. Pendant que Kate prévenait son père, que l'enquête était bouclée.

Jim : tu vas pouvoir reprendre ta vie, elle est en paix maintenant.

Kate laissa les larmes couler le long de ses joues : je suis désolée papa, j'aurais voulu pouvoir y arriver avant.

Jim : tu n'étais pas obligée de le faire, tu aurais pu avoir une vie heureuse, elle est morte, mais elle veillait sur toi. Elle serait fière de toi, si elle te voyait.

Kate soupira de contentement avant d'ajouter : je t'appellerais quand j'aurais plus de détails sur ce qui a poussé le commanditaire de Washington à supprimer maman et à vouloir me voir morte.

Jim : fais moi plaisir ma fille, profite ok ? La vie est courte, il serait dommage que tu passes à côté du bonheur.

Kate suivit du regard Rick qui œuvrait dans la cuisine du loft : j'ai ouvert les yeux papa, et je suis heureuse.

Jim : je le rencontre quand ?

Kate : tu le connais déjà.

Jim : Oui, mais je l'ai rencontré dans de mauvaises circonstances …

Kate soupira : on verra, chaque chose en son temps.

Jim : je t'embrasse.

Kate : je t'aime papa.

Jim : moi aussi ma fille.

Rick la voyant revenir vers lui : macaroni aux fromages ?

Kate : c'est parfait.

Rick : qu'est ce qu'à dit ton père ?

Kate : il veut que je passe à autre chose, il m'a répété ce qu'il me dit depuis des années, que je me suis fait un devoir de retrouver son assassin alors que tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était me voir heureuse …

Rick : et est ce que tu l'es ?

Kate : après avoir mangé, surement oui.

Rick leva les yeux au ciel : alors viens m'aider un peu.

Elle le rejoignit derrière l'ilot central et ouvrit un placard, elle commença à mettre la table, apprenant à découvrir le milieu de vie de Castle, et ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire.

Rick : tu sais ce que je me disais il y a quelques temps, tu es un caméléon.

Kate pivota dans sa direction : tu fais référence à la taille de ma langue ou au fait que je gobe les mouches ?

Rick pouffa avant de redevenir sérieux : non, tu es partout à ta place, au poste, tu es chez toi, sur une scène de crime, tu ne fais jamais un mouvement de trop. Et même ici, dans mon antre, tu sembles à l'aise.

Kate cachant un sourire : je t'ais déjà dit que je n'aime pas quand tu me détailles comme ça.

Rick : i'm a writer, it's my job !

Kate soupira avant de sortir une bouteille de vin du frigo : il a bon dos le job.

Rick : qu'est ce que tu vas faire maintenant ?

Kate : tu veux dire en dehors de manger ce plat de macaroni ?

Rick acquiesça.

Kate : i'm a cop, it's my job !

Rick : pas très créatif détective.

Kate chuchota à son oreille : je garde ma créativité pour d'autres activités …

Elle s'éloigna de lui, coinçant sa lèvre inférieure entre ses dents, mais avant même qu'elle puisse faire trois pas il l'avait enfermé dans ses bras puissants. Elle se laissa aller contre lui et saisit ses lèvres entre les siennes. C'était le premier baiser depuis qu'elle lui avait dit qu'elle l'aimait et il avait une saveur différente des précédents. C'était comme si elle s'était libérée d'un poids qui lui pesait sur les épaules mais aussi sur le cœur, elle s'autorisait à aimer et à le dire. L'assassin de sa mère était mort et son commanditaire était entre les mains de la police, personne ne viendrait plus perturber son univers. Castle saisit ses cuisses et la souleva contre lui, elle noua ses jambes autour de ses hanches. Il l'assit sur le plan de travail, sans même lâcher ses lèvres. Rick gémit au moment où Kate insinua ses mains sous son polo, parcourant son torse de légères caresses.

Rick se détacha à contrecœur : je n'aime pas jouer les rabat-joies, mais si je ne sors pas le plat du four maintenant, on va devoir appeler les pompiers.

Kate souffla, les yeux assombris par le désir : je vois où est placé ton intérêt !

Rick soupira, le plat dans les bras : ne me fais pas dire ce que je n'ai pas dit Kate. Je pense que tu sais très bien où est placé mon intérêt, je n'ai pas besoin de te faire une démonstration.

Kate attrapa la bouteille de vin et partit remplir les deux verres de l'autre côté du bar, elle se saisit d'un et s'assit dans le canapé pour le déguster. Rick contourna à son tour le bar et posa le plat sur la table, le laissant refroidir légèrement, il se saisit de son verre et la rejoignit sur le canapé. Kate posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Rick et soupira.

Rick : tu vas pouvoir être celle que tu veux maintenant.

Kate se redressa, s'appuya contre l'accoudoir pour lui faire face : celle que je veux être, comment ça ?

Rick posa sa main sur sa cicatrice : tu te cachais derrière le meurtre de ta mère, tu avais ce mur à l'intérieur qui t'empêchait de pouvoir être celle que tu voulais être, c'est ce que tu m'as dit sur les balançoires.

Kate : le mur est tombé complètement, le jour où j'ai failli tomber de ce toit. Tu n'étais pas là et je ne voulais plus jamais que ça se reproduise. Je suis celle que je veux être depuis ce jour là, où j'ai accepté ta présence à mes côtés, où j'ai accepté de dépendre de quelqu'un. On a été sur le point de mourir de nombreuses fois tous les deux, le congélateur, la bombe sale, le tigre, l'Hudson-River … Mais je n'avais pas peur de mourir, parce que tu étais là avec moi. Je suis là, où je veux être.

Rick tapa son verre contre le sien en souriant : Amen !

Kate leva les yeux au ciel : et si on allait manger ?


	21. Chapter 21

21 ème partie

Plus tard, après s'être unis plusieurs fois, Kate reposait contre son torse, ses doigts chatouillaient les muscles de son bras :

Kate : elle a voulu te virer parce que tu t'es servi d'une arme sans autorisation, alors je me demande ce qu'elle va faire quand elle saura pour nous.

Rick sentit son cœur battre plus rapidement à l'entente de ce « nous », il n'y pouvait rien, il était romantique et sentimental.

Rick passa doucement sa main sur le dos nu de la jeune femme couchée contre lui : elle ne peut rien contre nous.

Le lendemain, Rick et Esposito eurent l'autorisation de quitter l'hôpital, avec une journée d'arrêt de travail. Lanie passa voir le latino chez lui, ils devaient parler, de ce qu'elle avait ressenti pendant son kidnapping.

Esposito : hey Chica, je suis désolé pour l'autre soir, tu sais, le rendez-vous.

Lanie : je suis venue pour ça.

Esposito : moi qui croyais que tu t'inquiétais de mon état de santé !

Lanie ne se déconcentra pas : je voulais qu'on discute, depuis le mariage de Ryan, je me pose pleins de questions. Pourquoi est ce qu'on s'est séparé ?

Esposito : il me semble que notre avis différent sur le mariage a provoqué notre séparation.

Lanie : je ne suis toujours pas pour, mais ce n'est pas parce que je ne veux pas me marier que je ne veux pas être avec toi.

Esposito : tu m'as pourtant dit il y a quelques mois que tu ne voulais pas m'empêcher de trouver celle qui me conviendrait …

Lanie : je crois que je me suis un peu précipitée

Esposito : alors tu ne veux plus que je sois heureux ?

Lanie : si, mais je voudrais avoir une nouvelle chance de pouvoir l'être avec toi.

Esposito la regarda avec ce sourire niais qu'il pouvait arborer parfois : je passe te prendre ce soir, on va l'avoir notre rendez-vous.

Lanie lui sourit avant de quitter l'appartement.

Rick passa prendre deux cafés au Starbuck's du coin de la rue comme tous les jours avant de rejoindre sa muse à son bureau.

Rick : pas d'Iron Gates en vu ?

Kate attrapa son café en souriant : il semblerait qu'elle soit en vidéo conférence avec Washington au central !

Rick : pas trop anxieuse de savoir ?

Kate souffla : non, il est temps.

Rick s'assit négligemment sur le bureau de la détective : depuis quand n'a-t-on pas eu une bonne vieille enquête, le mari qui tue sa femme pour hériter de sa fortune ? Ca me manque …

Kate : toi l'écrivain, tu es en manque d'enquêtes sans intérêt ?

Rick : je n'ai pas le temps d'écrire quand on court partout.

Kate : Gina et Paula vont m'en vouloir j'imagine, quand elles sauront qu'en plus je t'occupe toutes les nuits.

Rick fit son air d'homme choqué : Kate voyons, pas au commissariat !

Gates fit son entrée dans l'open-space environ une demi-heure plus tard, alors que Kate était en train de remplir le dossier concernant la mort de Hank Clars et Cole Maddox. Rick quant à lui finalisait son roman, il devait faire une relecture globale avant de l'envoyer à Paula, afin de voir si rien n'avait été oublié, si tous les noms correspondaient et si aucun Kate ne s'était insinué à la place de Nikki, mais pour une fois, pas d'erreur. Il cliqua pour envoyer le mail au moment où Gates appela Kate dans son bureau. Rick commença à se lever.

Gates : non, pas vous Monsieur Castle.

Kate lui fit un petit signe de la tête avant de s'installer dans le bureau de la commissaire.

Gates : vous avez dû apprendre que j'avais rendez-vous pour discuter de Washington.

Kate : en effet, sir !

Gates : Mc Kinley n'a pas avoué, il a une tribu d'avocat qui réfute toutes les accusations. Et avec Maddox, Clars et Lokhood mort, nous n'avons aucune preuve contre lui.

Kate : j'aurais dû y aller, j'aurais pu le faire avouer.

Gates : nous savons aussi bien vous, comme moi que si vous aviez mis un pied à Washington, vous seriez revenue dans une boite !

Kate : nous allons trouver des preuves.

Gates : Vous n'allez rien faire du tout, le FBI est sur le coup, il ne fera pas un geste sans qu'une dizaine de personnes ne le sache, il ne nous échappera pas longtemps. Il n'est pas en prison, mais sa vie va le devenir.

Kate : Je n'en sortirais jamais …

Gates : il va falloir être patiente !

Kate : ça fait 13 ans que j'attends, je pense que j'ai déjà été assez patiente.

Gates : profitez de la vie

Kate : vous êtes de mèche avec mon père ?

Gates ignora son sarcasme : et ne pensez pas que je ne suis pas au courant de votre idylle avec Castle, c'est mon commissariat, je sais tout !

Kate les sourcils froncés : vous allez encore essayer de le virer ?

Gates : restez discret, je ne vous en demande pas plus.

Kate : je vais prendre ma journée.

Gates : accordée, il n'y a pas d'enquête de toute manière.

Kate sortit du bureau, croisa le regard inquiet de Castle, elle lui donna un léger sourire avant d'attraper sa veste restée sur le dossier de sa chaise, puis se dirigea vers l'ascenseur.

Rick : tu vas où ?

Kate : besoin d'être seule, je t'appelle ok.

Rick incertain : euh ok.

Kate pénétra dans l'ascenseur et laissa les portes se refermer sur elle. Castle resta planté devant les portes closes du 12 ème avant d'entendre Gates l'appeler.

Rick : qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

Gates : Mc Kinley n'a pas avoué et ses avocats se chargent de clôturer l'affaire.

Rick : comment ça clôturer ?

Gates : avec tous ces types morts, plus personne ne peut le relier aux meurtres.

Rick : vous voulez dire qu'il est libre ? Mais la première chose qu'il va faire c'est essayer de tuer Kate !

Gates : non, le FBI s'occupe de son cas, il va être suivi 24h/24, rien ne leur échappera, il fait un pas de travers et il est derrière les barreaux. Il ne tentera rien, parce qu'il le sait.

Rick : je comprends mieux sa réaction maintenant.

Gates : prenez votre journée aussi, sans Kate, ni Ryan et Esposito, vous n'avez plus rien à faire ici.

Rick : à propos d'hier, ce n'était pas contre vous …

Gates : j'ai compris, vous l'aimez, et c'est votre famille.

Rick : vous avez compris ça ?

Gates : je ne suis finalement pas ce « cœur de pierre » comme vous m'appelez.

Rick lui sourit : bonne journée Sir.

Gates : n'en profitez pas non plus monsieur Castle !

Kate se rendit directement au cimetière où sa mère était enterrée, il fallait qu'elle lui dise qu'elle avait fait le maximum, mais qu'elle ne pourrait pas faire plus. Elle voulait s'excuser auprès d'elle, mais une fois devant la tombe froide et noire, elle ne sut quoi dire, elle resta plantée là pendant plus d'une heure avant de sentir la première goutte de pluie tomber. Elle rejoignit sa voiture garée sur le parking et laissa ses larmes couler, le visage appuyé contre le volant, les poings serrés. Rien ne s'arrêtera jamais, il ne sera pas reconnu coupable, le type qui a ordonné le meurtre de sa mère et de trois de ses collègues s'en sortira sans aucune égratignure. Pas comme elle qui avait cette marque imprimée sur la peau pour lui rappeler chaque jour du reste de sa vie qu'elle aurait pu y rester. Il devait payer.


	22. Chapter 22

22 ème partie

Elle retrouva ses esprits alors que le soleil commençait à décliner dans le ciel. Elle devait des explications à Rick, mais avait-elle le droit de s'inviter au loft ? Elle savait qu'Alexis l'acceptait comme compagne de son père, mais elle ne savait pas si elle voulait la voir chez elle. Elle sortit son téléphone et envoya un sms à Castle. « On peut se voir ce soir ? KB »

Rick entendit son téléphone sonner sur le plan de travail de la cuisine, alors qu'il mettait la touche finale à son plat de Tagliatelles Carbonara. « Si tu aimes la crème, les champignons, le cochon fumé et les pastas un repas t'attend à la demeure Castle. »

« Tu es sur que je ne dérangerais pas ? »

« Sur, on t'attend ! »

Kate sourit à son dernier commentaire, elle n'était pas encore habituée à être attendue par quelqu'un. Elle se gara devant l'immeuble de Castle et rejoignit son appartement. Elle frappa attendant que quelqu'un lui ouvre.

Rick apparut, une spatule dans la main, l'air terrifié : ah c'est toi, je pensais que c'était l'exhibitionniste du 5 ème, qui revenait se montrer !

Kate : euh …

Rick la laissa entrer : il a failli traumatiser Alexis, elle n'avait que 12 ans, la pauvre.

Castle savait toujours comment la faire rire, il savait qu'elle devait se sentir mal d'avoir disparu sans dire un mot, alors il avait comme toujours réussi à détendre l'atmosphère. Mais ce n'était pas gratuit, Rick adorait la voir et l'entendre rire, alors lorsque ça marchait, il gagnait le meilleur des prix. Kate retira son blouson qu'elle posa sur le canapé avant de s'approcher de la casserole d'où la délicieuse odeur s'échappait.

Rick : Kate, voyons, je ne te savais pas si impolie, tu te jettes sur la nourriture avant même d'avoir embrassé le créateur ?

Kate plaça sa main devant sa bouche, d'une façon théâtrale : oh pardon, que puis-je faire pour me faire pardonner ?

Rick : je dirais qu'un baiser, ou deux devraient me faire perdre la mémoire de ces deux dernières minutes.

Kate le rejoignit, glissa ses mains dans son cou, se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et déposa ses lèvres contre celles de Rick, qui demanda un accès plus approfondi à sa bouche. Elle laissa sa langue glisser contre la sienne dans un ballet lent et harmonieux, avant d'être tirée de son moment de béatitude par un toussotement qui provenait de l'escalier.

Rick : oh Alexis, reste, c'est prêt, on va manger.

Kate appuya son visage contre le torse de Rick pour retrouver une contenance avant de se retourner pour faire face à Alexis.

Kate : salut Alexis, ça te dérange si je reste ici avec vous ce soir ?

Alexis lui sourit avant de rejoindre l'ilot de la cuisine : non, pas de problème, en plus papa, en fait toujours pour un régiment, on ne sera pas trop de trois pour arriver à bout de ce plat.

Kate : d'accord.

Rick attrapa sa main et l'attira vers la petite pile d'assiettes qui attendait d'être disposée sur la table.

Kate : tu fais travailler tes invités ?

Rick son regard perçant vissé sur elle : tu n'es pas une invitée.

Ils mangèrent tranquillement tout en discutant, de la fac d'Alexis, de Martha qui devait bientôt achever son tour avec sa troupe de théâtre et revenir à New-York.

Alexis à la fin du repas : soirée DVD ?

Rick : bien sur.

Kate gênée : je vais rentrer.

Rick : non, tu ne quitteras pas cet appartement.

Alexis : Kate, tu dois rester.

Rick se tourna vers sa fille : et elle va rester crois moi.

Kate sourit : je vois que l'on se ligue contre moi.

Alexis : c'est ton tour papa de choisir le film de ce soir.

Rick : et si on laissait Kate choisir ?

Alexis acquiesça, mais Kate refusa, elle ne se sentait pas assez à l'aise pour décider. Pour les autres ce n'était peut être rien, mais pour elle, une soirée DVD, résonnait comme une soirée en famille et elle n'en avait plus connu depuis treize ans. Depuis qu'elle avait dû tirer son père de son alcoolisme dépressif causé par le décès prématuré et violent de sa femme. Elle avait dû vivre avec la perte de sa mère et aussi soutenir son père dans sa décadence. Rick capta son regard et finit par comprendre ce qui la tracassait.

Rick : je choisis cette fois-ci, mais la prochaine fois ce sera toi Kate.

Alexis : je redescends dans 15 minutes, attendez moi ok ?

Rick : bien sur Pumpkin.

Kate s'attela avec Rick à faire la vaisselle, elle essuyait et lui lavait.

Rick tout en frottant une assiette : tu sais Kate, quand tu te seras habituée, nous serons aussi ta famille.

Kate plongea son regard dans celui profond et intense de Rick, elle y lut une sincérité sans bornes qu'elle ne pensait pas mériter. Elle l'avait fait souffrir tant de fois. Comment arrivait-il toujours à savoir ce qu'elle pensait, sans même qu'elle ait à le formuler ?

Kate : pourquoi est ce que tu fais tout ça ?

Rick : tu veux dire laver cette assiette et les plats ?

Kate fronça les sourcils : non

Rick : mais parce que je veux que tu te sentes bien, et que là tu me fais penser à un pingouin avec une bouée autour de la taille.

Kate : merci de la comparaison.

Rick posa son assiette et la regarda tendrement : je fais ça parce que je t'aime, et parce que je veux qu'un jour, tu arrêtes de m'envoyer un sms pour me demander si tu peux venir au loft, parce que je veux qu'un jour tu en ais une clé … Mais je sais que ce n'est pas pour aujourd'hui, ni pour demain, mais je t'y prépare, parce que tu m'as demandé de t'apprendre.

Kate posa à son tour l'assiette qu'elle avait fini d'essuyer, ses mains tremblaient, même si elle ne le voulait pas : je suis désolée …

Rick : ne le soit pas, en 4 ans, j'ai appris à te connaitre, et on ira à ton rythme, pas à pas. Je veux simplement que tu n'ais pas de regret. Je suis heureux avec ce que tu me donnes, parce que tu es celle que je veux dans ma vie.

Kate : je suis vraiment égoïste !

Rick : pourquoi est ce que tu dis ça ?

Kate : je t'ai fait attendre si longtemps, tu passes ton temps à m'attendre.

Rick : je le fais seulement parce que je le veux bien.

Kate se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et juste avant de poser ses lèvres contre les siennes : je t'aime.

Rick glissa ses mains dans le bas de son dos et la rapprocha de lui, il était heureux tout simplement, elle s'ouvrait à lui, et prenait conscience que leur couple était important.

Ils rejoignirent le salon quelques minutes plus tard, Castle s'attela à trouver le film idéal pour leur soirée, pendant que Kate détaillait avec envie la bibliothèque qui regorgeait de livres. Bien entendu la collection de Rick Castle y tenait une grande place, à l'image de la sienne, ils étaient tous classés du plus ancien au plus récent. Elle sortit le dernier Nikki Heat de son emplacement et l'ouvrit à la première page qu'elle caressa de son doigt, la dédicace « A Roy Montgomery, le meilleur des Commissaires. ». Elle laissa une larme couler sur la page blanche, avant que Rick ne la rejoigne le boitier du DVD sous le bras. Elle ferma le livre et le rangea à sa place, essuya la goutte salée et lui fit face.


	23. Chapter 23

23 ème partie

Kate : tu comptes me convertir ?

Rick : pourquoi pas, avec un peu de patience …

Kate : ça ne marchera pas.

Rick : tu avais dit ça à propos d'avoir une aventure avec moi, tu te rappelles ?

Kate : ce n'est pas la même chose Rick.

Alexis descendit les escaliers en pyjama : alors c'est quoi ?

Rick : Signes avec Mel Gibson.

Alexis : pop corn ?

Elle n'attendit même pas la réponse et ouvrit le placard avant d'insérer le sachet en papier dans le micro-onde, 2 minutes 30 plus tard, une délicate odeur de caramel chaud se dégageait du sachet, qu'elle versa dans un grand bol avant de s'installer d'un côté du canapé, alors que Kate se trouvait appuyée sur l'autre accoudoir. Laissant la place d'honneur à Rick qui s'installa confortablement entre les deux. Il éteignit la grande lampe, ne laissant que la cuisine pour éclairer le living-room. Le film démarra, et on n'entendit bientôt plus que la musique du film et les craquements des pop-corn sous les dents. Kate s'appuya contre Rick pour sentir sa chaleur l'envelopper. Dans le noir, elle pouvait être qui elle voulait et faire ce qui lui plaisait. Elle repensa à la phrase que Rick avait prononcé un peu plus tôt dans la soirée, « je veux simplement que tu n'ais pas de regret », cette phrase faisait écho avec le « if only » de son instructeur, elle ne voulait pas passer à côté de sa vie. Elle allait vivre et être heureuse. Avec Rick, elle avait découvert qu'elle pouvait se sentir bien, sans culpabiliser.

Lorsque le générique démarra, Alexis ralluma la lumière près du canapé, Kate dormait dans les bras de son père. Elle avait l'air si paisible. Elle embrassa son père, lui souhaita une bonne nuit et monta se coucher sans bruit. Rick se redressa, Kate enserrait sa chemise dans sa main. Il savait qu'elle n'aimait pas avoir l'air faible, alors il hésita à la réveiller. Mais finalement, il prit le risque. Castle glissa sa main sous les cuisses de Kate et la souleva dans ses bras, chose qui ne fut pas aisée vu la position qu'elle avait adopté dans le canapé. Il finit par se tenir debout, Beckett passa inconsciemment ses bras autour de son cou pour le garder contre elle. Il rejoignit sa chambre, tira la couverture, posa Kate entre les draps, en la débarrassant de ses chaussures et de son gilet, puis il rabattit la couette sur elle. Il redescendit éteindre les lumières et la télévision et la rejoignit après s'être changé dans la salle de bain. Castle passa de longues minutes à la regarder dormir, il n'arrêtait pas de détailler son visage, ses traits si détendu. Il savait qu'elle trouvait ça bizarre, mais il s'en moquait. Ainsi, il arrivait à se convaincre, qu'elle était là, dans le lit avec lui. Que tout ceci n'était pas un rêve.

Elle se retourna dans son sommeil et passa sa main sur sa taille, il éteignit la lumière et la serra dans ses bras avant de sombrer dans la nuit noire.

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla le lendemain matin, elle se demanda comment elle était arrivée dans ce lit, puis pourquoi est ce qu'elle était couchée avec ses habits. Elle redressa la tête et tomba nez à nez avec le visage endormi et enfantin de Castle, elle se rappela le film, puis le trou noir. Son regard s'attarda sur le réveil posé sur la table de nuit et son cœur s'accéléra, il était 9 heures, elle aurait dû être au travail depuis au moins une heure. Les gars allaient se douter de quelque chose et Gates allait lui remonter les bretelles. Rien ne devait transparaitre dans leur comportement au travail … C'était raté !

Elle tenta de sortir du lit, mais Rick grogna et empoigna sa hanche avec plus de fermeté, l'empêchant ainsi de quitter le lit. Elle déposa un baiser sur son front avant de descendre sur ses lèvres. Il ouvrit les yeux au simple contact.

Kate : je suis en retard au poste.

Rick : oups, j'ai oublié de brancher le réveil.

Kate : Gates va me tuer !

Rick : tu n'as qu'à dire que tu avais rendez vous avec ton psy.

Kate : j'ai arrêté d'aller le voir je te rappelle.

Rick : visite de courtoisie ?

Kate : ça ne marchera pas.

Rick l'embrassa tendrement avant de sortir du lit : tu vas trouver, je te fais confiance.

Kate sourit : je vais lui dire que tu as fait un cauchemar et qu'il fallait que je te rassure.

Rick se retourna et la regarda interloqué : tu n'oserais pas dire ça ?

Kate : pourquoi pas !

Rick : parce qu'elle saurait que tu as dormi avec moi.

Kate : elle le sait déjà.

Rick : perspicace la commissaire. Tu sais, elle a un cœur finalement.

Kate souleva les épaules : il semblerait oui, elle dit qu'elle nous tolère seulement si notre comportement ne change pas.

Rick l'œil rieur : tu vas devoir arrêter de me sauter dessus dans la salle de pause et aussi sur ton bureau …

Kate : Rick ne commence pas.

Rick : alors file travailler, je te rejoins plus tard, s'il y a une affaire.

Elle quitta la pièce en souriant et rejoignit son appartement pour se changer, elle ne pouvait pas venir vêtue de la même manière deux jours de suite.

Au moment où elle pénétra dans l'open-space, avec une heure et trente minutes de retard, elle sut qu'elle allait passer une journée difficile. Elle croisa le regard de Tic et Tac assis à leur bureau en train de bailler aux corneilles. Elle déposa sa veste et saisit sa pile de courrier.

Esposito : panne de réveil ?

Kate : panne d'électricité tu veux dire ! Je me suis réveillée, l'appartement était dans le noir complet, les fusibles, il semblerait selon mon électricien.

Ryan : pas de chance.

Esposito sembla suspicieux encore quelques minutes mais il finit par abdiquer, ne recevant pas d'autres explications. Beckett sembla soulagée que son excuse bidon passe aussi bien, mais lorsqu'elle entendit Gates l'appeler dans son bureau, elle comprit que son problème venait juste de commencer.

Gates : vous avez pris votre temps aujourd'hui ?

Kate : je suis désolée, j'ai eu un problème d'électricité dans mon appartement, les fusibles ont lâché. Je devais attendre l'arrivée de mon réparateur.

Gates : et vous n'avez pas pensé prévenir de votre retard ?

Kate : je me suis dit que si on avait besoin de moi, les gars m'auraient appelé.

Gates : vous n'êtes pas là seulement pour les affaires, il y a beaucoup de dossiers en retard dans ce service. Vous n'aimez pas beaucoup la paperasse administrative Détective ? Ou votre Labrador vous prend tout votre temps ?

Kate se leva d'un coup : je vais rattraper mon retard.

Gates avant que Kate ne quitte son bureau : ça passe pour aujourd'hui, mais que ça ne se reproduise pas.

Kate passa la porte en se maudissant d'avoir omis de mettre son réveil sur son téléphone.

Ryan raccrochant le téléphone : Beckett, on a une affaire.

Kate releva la tête, le sourire aux lèvres, sa journée ne serait peut être pas gâchée, mais lorsqu'elle croisa le regard inquisiteur de sa patronne derrière la vitre de son bureau, elle perdit son sourire.

Kate : je passe mon tour pour cette fois, occupez vous en les gars, j'ai des papiers en retard.

Esposito la regarda comme si elle avait une maladie infectieuse avant de suivre son collègue en dodelinant de la tête.


	24. Chapter 24

24 ème partie

Kate avait raison de penser que sa journée serait difficile. Elle détestait rester en arrière à remplir des dossiers alors qu'une nouvelle enquête commençait. En pensant qu'elle n'avait pas bu son café matinal et que Castle ne lui apporterait pas sa dose routinière, elle se dirigea vers la machine à café de la salle de repos en pestant contre la terre entière. Puis elle rejoignit son bureau, où elle s'attela à la tache aussi consciencieusement qu'une abeille butineuse de fleurs. Lorsque ses collègues rentrèrent deux heures plus tard, elle n'avait pas arrêté et son cerveau commençait à bouillonner. Esposito s'attela à remplir le tableau pendant que Ryan entrait les premières coordonnés et informations qu'ils avaient glanées, dans la base de données. Kate louchait de temps en temps sur le tableau pour essayer de se tenir informée, mais elle savait que si elle ne finissait pas ses dossiers, elle n'aurait pas l'autorisation de travailler sur l'enquête avec ses compagnons. En plus pour couronner le tout, Kate n'ayant pas l'autorisation de travailler sur l'affaire, Castle ne l'avait pas non plus. Elle se surprit à se languir de leurs longues conversations sur les théories abracadabrantes et farfelues de Castle.

Le soir, lorsqu'elle rejoignit son appartement, les yeux gonflés et le cerveau vidé, elle n'avait qu'une envie, plonger dans un bon bain avec un bon roman. Mais quand elle ouvrit la porte de son appartement, elle sentit une douce odeur lui caresser le nez.

Kate : qui t'as laissé entrer ?

Rick baissa la tête : le concierge, je lui ais dit que j'avais oublié ma clé. Pour voir si je ne mentais pas, il m'a posé pleins de questions sur toi, des questions faciles, comme ta date de naissance, ton lieu de travail etc et puis il m'a ouvert la porte. Je pense qu'il faudra lui faire remarquer qu'il devrait corser un peu les questions.

Kate : je n'y manquerais pas. Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Non pas que je ne sois pas contente de te voir, ne te méprends pas surtout.

Rick : tu ne m'as pas appelée pour une nouvelle affaire, alors que Ryan l'a fait, bien sur j'ai décliné la proposition quand j'ai su que tu étais cantonnée aux dossiers à mettre à jour. Alors je me suis dit qu'un bon bain chaud, un roman spectaculaire, un verre de vin et un repas thaï avant de filer sous la couette te ferait du bien. J'ai eu tort ?

Kate soupira devant son sans faute : ça me semble parfait.

Rick s'inclina : ton bain t'attend.

Kate le rejoignit en quelques pas, et déposa ses lèvres chaudes sur les siennes en une douce caresse : tu es parfait.

Rick : vas y, où il va refroidir.

Kate : et si tu venais avec moi ?

Rick : à la place du roman sensationnel, tu préfères l'auteur à succès ?

Kate plongea son regard dans le sien : sans hésiter.

Rick sourit devant sa déclaration qui voulait dire beaucoup : file, j'arrive avec le vin.

Elle se déshabilla et se glissa en gémissant dans l'eau chaude, les bulles de savon flottaient à la surface. Rick toqua doucement à la porte, deux verres de vin rouge dans les mains. Il lui en tendit un, avant de se déshabiller. Il se glissa derrière elle et l'enlaça tendrement.

Rick au bout de quelques minutes de silence apaisant : Gates a accepté ton excuse bidon ?

Kate : elle a dit qu'elle acceptait pour cette fois, mais que ça ne devait pas se reproduire.

Rick glissa ses lèvres sur son épaule humide : je suis désolé, c'est de ma faute.

Kate : mais non, je me suis endormie devant le film, ça ne m'arrive jamais d'habitude.

Rick : je réussirais à te convaincre un jour, je le sais.

Kate avala une gorgée de vin : tu as fait quoi aujourd'hui ?

Rick : rendez vous avec Paula et Gina pour mon nouveau roman.

Kate : que je ne pourrais toujours pas lire avant la sortie.

Rick : pas avant l'avant-première en effet.

Kate : pourquoi ?

Rick : superstition d'auteur névrosé !

Kate pivota dans ses bras, plongea son regard dans le sien : explique.

Rick : j'ai fait lire un de mes romans avant sa publication, à Meredith. C'est celui qui s'est le moins bien vendu. Alors depuis …

Kate : je ne suis pas Meredith.

Rick l'embrassa amoureusement : je sais. Mais je ne dérogerais plus à ma règle.

Kate : d'accord.

Rick : quoi tu acceptes comme ça, sans insister ?

Kate : je comprends ton point de vue, et j'accepte, maintenant que j'ai l'explication.

Rick la serra contre lui en l'embrassant : merci.

Kate quelques minutes plus tard : et si on allait manger, je n'ai rien avalé de la journée.

Rick : comment ça ?

Kate se raidissant d'avoir lâché sa bourde : ses papiers à remplir m'ont accaparé tout mon temps.

Rick quitta le bain : Kate, tu es insupportable !

Il attrapa une serviette, se sécha rapidement et se revêtit, quittant la salle de bain précipitamment. Kate était encore abasourdie par ce retournement de situation. Elle attrapa une serviette, qu'elle noua pour masquer sa nudité et le retrouva dans le salon faisant les cent pas.

Kate : qu'est ce que j'ai fait ?

Rick se positionna devant elle, les poings serrés : tu ne te rends même pas compte !

Kate resserra les pans de la serviette comme pour se protéger de son agressivité : j'ai encore merdé c'est ça ?

Rick : tu ne t'es pas nourrie de la journée, tu as quitté mon appartement, et puis tu t'es attelée à la tâche sans faire de pause !

Kate : et alors ?

Rick : je ne peux pas être celui qui prend soin de toi si tu ne fais pas attention à ta propre vie. Je ne serais pas venu ce soir, tu ne m'aurais pas appelé, j'en suis sur, tu aurais pris un bain, lu et puis tu serais allée te coucher, épuisée par ta journée ! Tu survis Kate, tu ne vis pas. Je ne veux pas de ça …

Kate laissa échapper une larme : tu ne veux plus de ça ?

Rick : tu risques ta vie tous les jours avec ton job, j'ai appris à vivre avec ça, mais je ne peux pas être avec une personne qui met délibérément sa vie en danger. Je pensais qu'avec la résolution de l'affaire de ta mère, tout serait plus simple, mais non. Tu es celle qui complique tout Kate ! Je ne peux pas.

Kate ouvrit les mains impuissantes : tu veux que je fasse quoi !

Rick : ne fais rien pour moi, fais le pour toi. Au revoir Kate …

Castle tourna les talons, attrapa sa veste dans l'entrée et ouvrit la porte de l'appartement, il le quitta sans bruit, laissant Kate sur le carreau. Il y a 10 minutes tout allait bien, elle était en charmante compagnie dans son bain, elle n'avait jamais laissé aucun de ses anciens amants partager ce moment intime avec elle. Mais avec Rick, elle savait que tout irait bien. Mais comme elle l'avait si souvent pensé, tout n'allait jamais bien longtemps, Rick était parti et Kate aussi … La Kate qu'elle avait découvert à son contact, celle qui laissait parler son cœur, celle qui souriait et riait à ses blagues, celle qui lâchait prise et pensait à un avenir heureux, cette Kate là allait disparaitre. Elle jeta les boites de nourriture Thaï apportée par Castle dans la poubelle sans y toucher. Kate se coucha nue sous les draps et laissa son cœur se vider de ses larmes, elle ne ferma pas l'œil de la nuit, repensant à ses derniers jours comme s'ils faisaient parti d'un rêve.


	25. Chapter 25

25 ème partie

A 6h30, elle se leva, s'habilla, avala son premier café de la journée et se rendit au poste. Elle s'attela à terminer ses dossiers en retard, et lorsqu'à 8h, ses collègues arrivèrent, elle avait bouclé tout ce qu'elle avait à faire. Elle déposa tous les dossiers sur le bureau de Gates et partit s'installer devant son bureau pour étudier l'affaire en cours.

Esposito : ça y est tu nous rejoins ?

Kate ne prit pas la peine de lui répondre : qu'est ce qu'on a ?

Ryan lui fit une description précise de ce qu'ils avaient trouvé sur les lieux du crime. Les premières investigations amenaient vers la piste du règlement de compte entre gangs.

Esposito : tu as appelé Castle ?

Kate : non.

Ryan et lui se concertèrent du regard et décidèrent de ne pas poser de questions pour l'instant, quand papa et maman se disputaient, il ne valait mieux pas se trouver à distance de tirs.

La journée passa sans nouvel indice, personne ne voulait parler. Kate passa voir Lanie, ayant besoin de soulager sa conscience.

Kate : tu as de nouveaux indices ?

Lanie leva la tête de son cadavre : où est Castle ?

Kate : je ne sais pas.

Lanie posa ses instruments et rencontra le regard fuyant de son amie : Kate, parle moi.

Kate : il est parti.

Lanie : parti ?

Kate : oui, je ne veux pas en parler, l'enquête s'il te plait ?

Lanie lui donna les indices qu'elle avait relevés avant que Kate Beckett ne tourne les talons.

Lanie attrapa son téléphone et appela son ancien amant.

Esposito : je n'en sais pas plus que toi, elle ne veut pas qu'on l'appelle sur l'affaire.

Lanie : ça doit être grave.

Esposito changeant de sujet : toujours ok pour ce soir ?

Lanie soupira, le latino ne savait pas pour le changement de relation entre Castle et Beckett, il ne pouvait donc pas être inquiet : passe me chercher dans 1 heure.

Kate rentra chez elle, vidée de toutes ses forces, travailler comme avant, sans lui, et avec le regard inquisiteur et suspect de ses deux acolytes la fatiguait.

Rick quant à lui, avait passé la journée devant une bouteille de Whisky enfermé dans son bureau, il ne voulait parler à personne et même sa fille n'arrivait rien à en tirer. Il y avait du Kate là dessous, elle aurait pu le jurer. Tout ce qu'elle avait pu savoir se résumait à ça.

Alexis : appelle là !

Rick : non, tant qu'elle ne prendra pas conscience que quelque chose ne va pas, je ne ferais rien.

Deux semaines étaient passées depuis ce jour obscur où le partenariat avait été révolu où les amants avaient mis fin à leur relation. Kate n'existait plus, elle était redevenue la Beckett entêtée qui passe ses journées et ses nuits au poste pour résoudre les enquêtes. Elle ne voulait pas rentrer chez elle, et retrouver son appartement vide, sans âme, sans vie. En le perdant lui, elle avait perdu tout ce qui avait existé pendant ces 4 années de partenariat, tout ce pour quoi elle s'était battue, son café du matin, sa chaise collée à son bureau restait désespérément vide et son regard venait toujours s'y perdre lorsqu'elle réfléchissait. Lanie la forçait à se nourrir, à rentrer se coucher, mais parfois sans succès. Kate avait perdu plusieurs kilos et son teint était terne, des cernes habitaient en permanence le creux de ses yeux et l'étincelle dans ses yeux avait disparu. Elle travaillait comme un métronome bien réglé sans ressentir aucune joie, aucun plaisir à résoudre une enquête, à donner des réponses aux familles endeuillées. Elle attendait les suppositions tirées par les cheveux de son acolyte, les petits pics et surtout elle voulait qu'il soit là pour compter les points sur qui sauvait qui. D'ordinaire elle n'aimait pas lorsqu'il faisait cela, mais au moins cela voulait dire qu'il était là et c'était son seul désir.

Lanie débarqua un midi au poste : je crois que tu devrais lire ça !

Kate tendit la main pour attraper ce que lui montrait son amie, croyant que cela concernait son affaire en cours. Mais lorsqu'elle vit le nom de Richard Castle sur la première de couverture et l'image d'une femme dénudée, elle sut ce qu'elle lui présentait, elle le repoussa loin d'elle. Son livre était enfin sorti, elle était prête à parier qu'elle mourait à la fin, ou plutôt son alter-égo. Lanie rattrapa le livre avant qu'il ne termine sa course dans la poubelle, elle l'ouvrit à la première page, lieu où habituellement se tient la dédicace. Kate ferma les yeux, chassant les larmes qui menaçaient de sortir.

Lanie lui attrapa la main : lis ça !

Kate ouvrit les yeux, mais ne les dirigea pas vers la page blanche, elle fuyait tout ce qui lui rappelait son amour perdu. Puis devant le regard insistant de Lanie, elle tourna son regard en direction de la page et ce qu'elle y lut lui brisa le cœur.

« I LOVE YOU,

TAKE CARE OF YOU.

ALWAYS"

Lanie : alors, maintenant tu vas m'expliquer ce qui s'est passé, et je n'accepterais aucune échappatoire.

Kate : pas ici.

Lanie : ok, tu as deux semaines de pause à récupérer, alors tu vas prendre ton après-midi.

Kate suivit sa meilleure amie jusqu'à l'ascenseur où elles entrèrent, la jeune femme serrait toujours le nouveau roman de Castle contre elle, « Frozen Heat », pourtant elle sentait cette chaleur comme lorsque Rick passait ses bras autour d'elle pour la réconforter ou l'embrasser. Lanie sourit de la voir ainsi, tout n'était peut être pas encore perdu. La Kate qu'elle avait connue n'était pas morte, elle était juste enfouie sous sa carapace, comme endormi, mais elle était prête à parier que si on lui demandait de choisir entre une vie avec et une vie sans, elle le choisirait lui.

Lanie s'installa sur un banc dans le parc : explique-moi tout.

Kate : je ne sais plus exactement comment s'est arrivé, tout est brouillé dans ma tête.

Lanie : prend ton temps, mais tu vas y arriver.

Kate soupira, elle n'échapperait pas à ça : il m'accuse de ne pas faire assez attention à moi. Il m'a dit « Je ne peux pas être celui qui prend soin de toi si tu ne fais pas attention à ta propre vie » (en imitant sa voix). Et puis il s'est énervé, en disant que je ne me rendais même pas compte que je survivais au lieu de vivre et d'autres trucs comme ça, puis il est parti et je ne l'ai plus revu.

Lanie : je sais, que tu ne veux pas entendre ce que je vais te dire, mais il a raison, avant tu avais une excuse pour te laisser aller, avec l'affaire de ta mère, mais l'affaire a été bouclée. Tu sortais avec Castle, tu avais l'air heureuse, mais tu ne faisais que le strict minimum. Tu ne t'impliquais pas …

Kate sécha les quelques larmes qui coulaient le long de ses joues : et je suis censé faire quoi ? J'ai passé 13 ans de ma vie à me complaire dans mon malheur, je ne peux pas changer du jour au lendemain. Je ne sais pas être une autre …

Lanie : si tu l'aimes, tu dois lui dire, tu dois lui expliquer, si tu tiens à lui et qu'il te manque tu ne dois pas laisser passer ta chance. Il t'aime toujours, il l'a dit devant des millions de lecteurs ! Ca ne te suffit pas ?

Kate baissa la tête, abattue : je ne suis pas douée pour ce genre de choses.

Lanie : alors ne fais rien et redeviens la Beckett d'avant, celle qui était insupportable et sans aucune vie. Mais je ne serais pas là pour te faire sortir la tête de l'eau. Si tu ne te bouges pas, tu vas tous nous perdre.

Lanie quitta le banc en embrassant le sommet du crâne de son amie. Elle savait que les choses qu'elle venait de lui dire étaient dures, mais elle savait aussi qu'elles étaient nécessaires. Elle devait réagir.


	26. Chapter 26

26 ème partie

Kate quitta le banc, le livre toujours serré contre sa poitrine et sans bien se soucier d'où elle allait, se retrouva devant l'immeuble de Castle. Elle savait que ses pas ne l'avaient pas conduite là par hasard, elle l'aimait et elle avait été lâche, mettant sur le dos de Rick tous ses problèmes, mais elle était la seule à blâmer dans cette histoire, la seule en tort. Elle avait joué de son malheur et en payait le prix fort maintenant. Elle sonna, Alexis lui répondit et la fit entrer.

Alexis : je ne devrais surement pas vous laisser entrer, mais je sais qu'il ne redeviendra pas lui-même tant que vous ne réglerez pas vos problèmes.

Kate : où est-il ?

Alexis : le bureau !

Kate sentit son cœur s'accélérer lorsqu'elle pénétra dans la pièce, il contemplait la vue qui s'offrait à lui sous ses fenêtres, les deux mains appuyées sur le montant de la fenêtre.

Kate se racla la gorge ce qui sortit Rick de sa contemplation, il s'était laissé pousser la barbe et un duvet épais était visible sur ses joues, sa chemise était froissée, comme s'il s'était endormi avec.

Rick crut avoir une hallucination, tant il avait rêvé ce moment : Kate ?

Kate : j'ai tout compris, je ne le ferais plus promis, mais s'il te plait, ne m'abandonne pas comme ça.

Rick la détailla du regard, elle avait perdu du poids et n'était plus que l'ombre d'elle-même. Elle serrait fermement contre elle « Frozen Heat ».

Rick sans ciller : c'est ma dédicace qui t'a réveillée ?

Kate ne releva pas son ton condescendant et haussa les épaules : c'est Lanie qui m'a forcée à la lire.

Rick : tu n'as pas changé alors.

Kate : sans toi je ne suis rien, je ne veux plus être celle que j'étais avant ton arrivée. J'ai compris la leçon. Tu crois que tu pourrais me pardonner et revenir ?

Rick ne répondit pas, mais fit un pas dans sa direction. Kate se jeta littéralement sur ses lèvres.

Kate : tu m'as tellement manqué.

Rick plongea son nez dans sa chevelure dorée : tu as conscience que ce ne sera pas toujours aussi facile ?

Kate : je sais, mais j'apprends.

Rick leva les yeux au ciel : tu es la pire élève du monde.

Kate releva le visage jusqu'à se noyer dans ses yeux bleutés : moi aussi je t'aime.

Rick glissa ses lèvres contre les siennes et ils se laissèrent emporter dans un baiser à couper le souffle qui fut interrompu par Alexis qui toquait à la porte.

Alexis : désolée de vous déranger dans vos retrouvailles, mais papa, Paula est là.

Rick : dis lui que je la rappelle ok ?

Paula débarqua dans la pièce : non, Rick, tu ne me rappelleras pas, tu n'as pas quitté cet appartement depuis le jour où tu m'as supplié de changer ta dédicace.

Rick soupira : qu'est ce que tu veux ?

Paula : on pourrait parler seul à seule ?

Rick posa sa main sur l'épaule de Kate, qui se laissa aller contre lui : que veux-tu ?

Paula leva les yeux au ciel devant son entêtement : tu n'étais pas là pour l'avant première, tes fans commencent à s'inquiéter.

Rick : tu m'as dit que « Frozen Heat » se vendait comme des petits pains !

Paula : oui, mais tes fans réclament leur séance de dédicace.

Kate leva la tête vers Rick : vas-y, on continuera notre discussion plus tard.

Paula lui sourit : merci détective Beckett.

Rick alterna son regard entre Kate et Paula avant de fixer son regard sur la deuxième : non, je viendrais demain, je te promets de réserver ma journée pour la librairie de Manhattan, mais là j'aimerais que tu partes.

Paula soupira : tu es le pire commercial du monde.

Rick pouffa : à demain Paula.

Paula fut raccompagnée à la porte par Alexis qui s'empressa d'attraper sa veste et son sac. Elle cria depuis le living room.

Alexis : je vais dormir chez Betty, je vous laisse tranquille.

Rick sourit : alors où en étions nous ?

Kate se hissa sur la pointe des pieds : je crois qu'on était en train de s'embrasser.

Rick : alors embrassez-moi détective Beckett.

Castle entraina rapidement Kate dans sa chambre où il la coucha sur le lit en lui retirant ses vêtements. La jeune femme qui avait eut peur de l'avoir perdu ne resta pas sans bouger, et imprima consciencieusement la marque de ses ongles dans le dos de son amant. Il était là, avec elle, rien n'était perdu. Elle allait pouvoir se rattraper et lui montrer qu'elle l'aimait. Il était là avec elle …

Une heure plus tard, ils reposaient l'un contre l'autre la peau moite et le souffle court.

Rick : plus jamais deux semaines comme ça.

Kate : j'ai été une imbécile, je t'en ais tellement voulu de m'avoir laissé comme ça toute seule.

Rick : je voulais que tu comprennes que tu ne pouvais pas continuer comme ça, mais il semblerait que mon départ ne t'ait pas arrangé. Tu as perdu combien de kilos Kate ? Tu n'as pas dormi depuis combien de temps ?

Kate contourna les questions : tu n'as pas tué Nikki n'est ce pas ?

Rick : même si je l'avais voulu, je n'aurais pas pu m'y résoudre.

Kate : et Paula et Gina t'auraient tué.

Rick : elles ne me font pas peur.

Kate enfouit son visage dans son cou, respira son odeur et ferma les yeux, elle était à sa place dans ses bras. Elle s'endormit en quelques minutes. Rick appréciait chaque seconde passée avec Kate, il avait cru qu'elle ne lui reviendrait jamais, il pensait avoir été trop loin et l'avoir perdu à tout jamais. Il se perdit dans ses pensées, caressant distraitement le dos nu de Kate qui était à présent à moitié couchée contre lui.

Il lui restait encore du chemin à parcourir, mais elle y arriverait, car il se le promettait, il ne la laisserait plus jamais lui échapper.

Rick finit par fermer les yeux, resserrant sa prise sur la hanche de sa bien-aimée. Kate qui n'avait pas dormi du sommeil du juste depuis plusieurs jours trouva cette sieste fortuite. Elle était soulagée et détendue lorsqu'elle quitta son état de plénitude. Le ciel se teintait de rose, la journée du lendemain serait belle. Rick dormait à ses côtés, elle détailla son visage, il était négligé, elle ne l'avait pas vu avec une barbe depuis le jour où il avait passé la nuit en garde à vue lors de leur rencontre. Il avait lui aussi de grosses poches sous les yeux et selon Paula, il n'avait pas quitté le loft depuis une semaine environ. Elle l'avait encore fait souffrir et supportait de moins en moins la sensation de culpabilité qu'elle ressentait au creux de ses entrailles. Elle s'appuya sur un coude et embrassa chaque partie de son visage, passant ses doigts fins dans sa barbe, puis appuya ses lèvres contre les siennes. Il ne se réveilla pas, alors elle quitta le lit, attrapa une de ses chemises posée sur le dossier d'une chaise et enfila ses sous-vêtements ainsi que son jeans. Elle rejoignit le living-room silencieusement, son estomac réclamait pour la première fois depuis deux semaines. Jusqu'à présent, elle ne mangeait que pour conserver des forces, mais n'en ressentait pas l'envie ni le plaisir. Elle ouvrit les placards et le frigo, sortit de quoi remplir son estomac en demande et rejoignit le tourne-disque qu'elle enclencha sur le dernier vinyle écouté, avant de repartir à la découverte de son futur repas. Elle entendit bouger à l'étage puis l'eau de la douche couler. Il était réveillé, elle se dépêcha de le rejoindre voulant profiter d'une douche coquine avec lui.

Elle se dévêtit avant de réenfiler la chemise de Rick puis pénétra dans la douche à l'italienne qui jouxtait la chambre de l'écrivain. Elle posa ses mains à plat sur ses omoplates, l'obligeant à se retourner ce qu'il fit avec douceur. La voyant dans sa chemise qui devenait transparente avec l'eau qui lui dégoulinait dessus, le désir prit possession de son corps et il la souleva contre la paroi, Kate encercla les hanches de Rick de ses jambes, le contact avec le verre froid de la paroi, fit un contraste fort avec la chaleur qui se propageait dans son corps. Elle frissonna avant d'écraser ses lèvres sur celles de Castle.


	27. Chapter 27 et fin

27 ème partie

Rick reposait sur ses oreillers, les cheveux humides et Kate roulée en boule contre lui : la nouvelle toi est encore plus sauvage !

Kate : pardon.

Rick : ah non, détrompes toi, je l'aime bien celle là aussi.

Kate frotta son nez contre l'épaule de Rick : tant mieux, parce qu'elle n'est pas prêt de partir …

Rick : qu'est ce que tu décides alors ?

Kate : je vais faire plus attention à moi et surtout, je vais te faire une place dans ma vie.

Rick : comme un tiroir à chaussettes ?

Kate : comme un côté de la penderie et peut être même une étagère si tu es sage !

Rick sourit : il ne faut pas te sentir forcée.

Kate : je le veux vraiment.

Rick : alors j'accepte. Je t'invite au restaurant pour fêter ce pas en avant.

Kate : seulement si tu te rases !

Rick passa sa main dans sa barbe : tu ne m'aimes pas comme ça ?

Kate imitant sa voix : je ne peux pas prendre soin de toi, si tu ne fais pas attention à toi !

Rick la chatouilla : copieuse.

Kate : je vais rentrer chez moi me changer, tu passes me prendre à 20h.

Rick : tu sais, tu pourrais laisser des affaires ici aussi ?

Kate : il faudra bien si je veux te laisser de la place dans mon armoire, je n'ai pas de dressing moi !

Kate rentra chez elle sur un nuage, son appartement était dans un état pitoyable, elle n'y avait pas mis les pieds plus de deux heures en deux jours et deux bouteilles de vin vide trainaient sur la table basse du salon. Elle entreprit de faire le ménage, mit une machine à laver et rejoignit la douche pour se préparer, Rick passerait la chercher dans moins d'une heure. Il n'avait pas voulu lui dire où il l'emmenait, mais elle n'avait pas peur, elle aimait qu'il la surprenne, car elle lui faisait confiance, c'était toujours réussi.

Rick avait prévu une soirée en tête à tête au Old Hunt, qu'il avait fait fermer pour l'occasion, il commanda pour l'occasion chez le meilleur traiteur de la ville et installa la table simple mais confortable au sous-sol dans ce même sous-sol où ils avaient trouvé la cave pleine du meilleur whisky du monde. Cette fameuse bouteille rouge en verre qui trônait fièrement sur une étagère baignée de lumière. Depuis qu'il avait eut la chance de la partager avec ses collègues et amis, il en avait acquis 2 autres qui étaient elles pleines et qu'il gardait précieusement pour le siècle prochain. Il envoya son chauffeur passer prendre Kate devant chez elle, elle serait surement surprise de ne pas le voir en descendant, mais sa soirée devait être parfaite. Au moment où il inséra le CD d'ambiance dans le lecteur, une berline noire se garait dans la rue, une charmante jeune femme en descendit et parcourut les quelques marches en souriant. Il avait encore réussi à la surprendre, le Old Hunt serait le lieu parfait pour leurs retrouvailles. Mais elle ne se doutait pas en y pénétrant qu'ils seraient seuls pour la soirée.

Kate : salut l'écrivain.

Rick : salut inspecteur !

Kate : moi qui m'attendais à un grand restaurant, je suis un peu trop habillée.

Rick la détailla du regard : non, tu es parfaite.

Kate le rejoignit en deux enjambées et Rick combla l'espace entre leurs deux corps pour couvrir ses lèvres de baisers.

Kate : j'avais cru t'avoir perdu …

Rick : ça ne fait que deux heures qu'on s'est quitté.

Kate : tu sais très bien de quoi je veux parler.

Rick : oui, je sais, mais ça n'arrivera pas, ni aujourd'hui, ni demain, ni jamais.

Kate : ne dis pas ça, tu ne sais pas ce que l'avenir nous réserve.

Rick : si, quelle était la probabilité, qu'i ans, je me fasse arrêter par toi, qu'un dingue copie les meurtres de mes romans. Que la détective en question soit une de mes plus grandes fans, qu'elle soit sexy en diable et surtout très têtue. Qu'elle me fasse prendre conscience que la vie que je menais n'était pas celle que je voulais ? Que j'ai la patience d'attendre 4 ans pour enfin pouvoir l'embrasser et espérer pouvoir partager plus qu'un café ? C'est le destin, Kate, tu n'y peux rien et moi non plus.

Kate : je ne suis pas une de tes plus grandes fans !

Rick : je te l'accorde, c'est ma mère la pire.

Kate : et je ne suis pas têtue !

Rick : que tu le fasses remarquer le prouve au contraire.

Kate : et puis tu m'as embrassé avant.

Rick : tu parles de cette mission sous-couverture ? Tu penses que c'était réellement comparable avec un vrai baiser ?

Kate plissa les yeux : il faudrait peut être recommencer, pour que j'en sois sure.

Rick : j'ai oublié de dire que tu étais maligne !

Kate attrapa le col de la chemise de Rick et colla ses lèvres contre les siennes dans un baiser empli de passion.

Rick les yeux pétillants : incomparable.

Kate en souriant : je te l'accorde.

Rick : et si on allait diner ?

Kate noua ses doigts aux siens et le suivit dans l'escalier dissimulé sous la trappe.

Rick à la fin de la soirée : chez toi ou chez moi ?

Kate : chez moi.

Castle avait renvoyé son chauffeur chez lui pour la soirée, il prit donc avec plaisir le volant de la Berline, trouva une place une rue derrière l'immeuble de Kate, où ils pénétrèrent en s'embrassant. Kate était tellement heureuse d'avoir retrouvé son écrivain, son compagnon, son partenaire, son ami, qu'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de le toucher, pour se rassurer, il était vraiment là avec elle, et il avait promis, il ne partirait plus …

THE END

** Je voulais tous vous remerciez pour la ferveur à chaque nouveau chapitre. Comme vous avez pu le remarquer, elle est finie et bien finie. Alors que ça ne devait être qu'un chapitre unique ça s'est transformé en 27 chapitres, j'espère que ça vous a plu ?

Vos reviews sont ma seule récompense et je vous en remercie pour ça. **


End file.
